


Atlas Did What?

by Skater2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 28,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skater2/pseuds/Skater2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three women have gone missing from Plano, Texas.  Their socio-economic profiles match those of three women missing in Missouri, three women missing in Washington State, and three women missing in Virginia.  Is this a coincidence or is it all the same unsub?  And, if it is the same unsub, how are they moving around the country, how are they targeting these women, and where are the bodies??  </p><p>Meanwhile, Reid realizes how much work is required to maintain a romantic relationship.</p><p> <br/>Continuation of Things Are Seldom What They Seem, Back Roads, and Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers. If I owned anything associated with Criminal Minds I wouldn't be driving an eight year old car and struggling to pay university fees.

It was mid-morning in Plano, TX, when the non-descript white van pulled up to the curb in front of a popular playground. A young woman, dressed in worn jeans and a tattered sweatshirt, and accompanied by a small child, looked furtively from side to side, before walking swiftly to the van and climbing inside. 

Half an hour later, the same van pulled up in front of a busy community center. This time the woman, dressed in a tailor pants suit, was sitting on a bench in a small garden to one side of the building. She also climbed quickly into the van.

Finally, the van pulled up in front of a crowded discount mall. Another woman, this one dressed in a business suit, emerged from the mall entrance and quickly climbed into the van.

The van pulled away from the mall, carefully merged into traffic, and quickly disappeared down the highway.


	2. Reid - Do You Even Know Christine!

It was a rare Saturday when the BAU team was not only at home, but also not on call. On this particular sunny Saturday in late April, it was a Ladies’ Day Out. JJ, Garcia, and Blake had invited Christine to join them on an extended shopping trip, followed by a late lunch at an outside café.

“This has been great!” Blake enthused as she speared another piece of lettuce in her salad. “Christine, we so rarely get to see you!”

“That’s right,” JJ added. “You live and work so far out in the suburbs, it’s hard to get together.”

“Well, that’s about to change,” Christine told them, smiling happily as she dug into her salad.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Garcia noticed Christine’s excitement. “Do tell!”

“Let me guess – Our resident genius has finally seen the light and asked you to make it permanent!” Ever since she had gotten married, JJ was advocating it for everyone.

 **“Definitely Not That!”** Christine announced emphatically. “However, I am about to make a major life change!”

“Go On,” Blake encouraged her.

“Well, first, The Institute is being sold,” Christine told them. “The new owner has asked me to stay on, but I have received a much better offer. I’ve accepted a post-doc position at The University Hospital. That means I’ll be moving to the area around the University.”

“Post-doc?” Blake picked up on the terminology. “That means you’ve had your doctoral thesis accepted! Wonderful! When?

“A while back,” Christine admitted. “I was going to tell Spencer on Valentine’s Day, but Garcia and Strauss got abducted, and everyone got called out to rescue them. When Aaron and Dave brought him back, poor Spencer was so tired he fell asleep on the couch before I got around to it.”

“That means you are now officially ‘ **Dr.** Nielson’ and Spence doesn’t know it?” JJ was scandalized. “He knew you were working on your dissertation!”

“I’ve just never had the chance to tell him,” Christine frustratedly explained. “Every time we get together, other things just seem to get in the way. Like, at Jack’s soccer game and the cookout afterwards. After Jack’s team won the tournament, it just didn’t seem right for me to steal some of his thunder.”

“And, Rossi drove you home afterwards,” Blake remembered.

“Yes, Spencer wanted to spend some more time with Henry, so Dave volunteered,” Christine replied. “Things like that seem to happen all the time.”

“Okay,” Garcia got right to the point. “When is Commencement? I am definitely going to be there and, if I have to, I will drag our resident not-so-genius with me!”

“It was two weeks ago,” Blake looked at Christine. “And, you weren’t there.”

“No, I didn’t participate,” Christine admitted. “It’s not like I have family or anything.”

“No family?” Blake questioned.

“Well, my parents don’t travel,” Christine explained. “At least not for me. As for my brother, I really like him, but he comes with my sister-in-law. She’s a real piece of work! Her favorite maneuver is to insult you and then smirk ‘I’m just kidding’, like that makes it alright. So, that eliminates them. Other than some cousins I really don’t keep in touch with, that’s it.”

“I still think that stinks!” Garcia declared. “Reid should have done something!”

“Spencer didn’t know,” Christine reminded her.

“Well, here he is,” JJ observed as Morgan, Reid, and Will strolled up. “Someone should tell him!”

“Tell Who – What?” Morgan asked, smiling at the women.

“Oh, Oh!” Will recognized the look in JJ’s eyes. “Someone’s in trouble!”

“You are in trouble, Mister!” Garcia burst out, glaring at Reid.

“Penelope!” Christine interrupted her. “It’s not his fault - I never told him!”

“He should have asked!” Garcia insisted.

Reid looked at the women, clearly confused. “Is this about me?” he asked puzzled. “Should I leave?”

“Spencer, dear,” Blake decided to intervene. “Have you kept up on Christine’s activities?”

“Ah – Anything in particular?” Reid was trying to stall.

“Educational activities,” Blake specified, glaring at Garcia.

“She’s in school??? Classes???? Lectures???” Reid was floundering.

“Spence, her work for her PhD was accepted months ago,” JJ told him. “She has her degree. Didn’t you notice she was no longer going to classes?”

Reid looked at Christine. “What? When?”

“Just before Valentine’s Day,” she admitted. “You got called out to chase down Strauss and Garcia’s abductors, and I never got around to saying anything.”

“You should have noticed,” Garcia erupted. “You have got to be the worst boyfriend ever!!”

“Garcia!” JJ and Christine chimed together.

“Congratulations, Christine!” Morgan decided he had better intervene to head off the upcoming row. “What are your plans now that you are officially our latest ‘Doctor’”?

“I’ve accepted a post-doc position,” Christine shot him a grateful smile. “It’s at The University Hospital, so I’ll be able to see all your smiling faces a little more often.”

“I remember my post-doc position,” Blake reminisced. “It involved working in a small, basement lab with a group of monkeys. Today, I suspect that place wouldn’t even begin to pass an OSHA inspection. Not to mention what the animal rights people would say!”

By the time Blake was through telling her story, everyone was laughing and lunch proceeded without any further confrontations.

Later, as Reid walked Christine to her Metro station, he stopped and turned to look at her. “I am really sorry,” he said. “I had no idea you had completed your studies.”

“Well,” Christine replied, “There is always the question whether anyone ever really stops studying. We are always learning. And, yes, you are forgiven.”

“It wasn’t intentional, you know.” Reid assured her. Then he asked the question he really had on his mind. “Am I your boyfriend? I mean, you wear your shooting star necklace all the time, but I really don’t know - ”

“Well, as far as I know, you are a boy,” Christine pointed out. “Of course, I never personally checked that out. And, you are definitely my friend. So, I guess, technically, you are my boyfriend.”

Christine then surprised Reid by stretching up and licking the left-hand side of his mouth. “You had a little bit of whipped cream left there from dessert,” she told him coyly.

As she turned to go down the stairs into the Metro station, Christine stopped and looked back over her shoulder to comment, “You might want to think about verifying my assumption.” With that enigmatic comment, she left Reid standing on the street corner with his mouth hanging open.


	3. How Do I Fix This?

Monday morning found a confused Reid talking with Morgan as they stood in the BAU kitchen area waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. 

“Am I really a bad boyfriend?” Reid worried.

“Well, you did kind of mess up,” Morgan pointed out. “Although, Christine doesn’t seem to be terribly upset. It’s Garcia who is mad at you. And, as you know, an upset Penelope Garcia is a force to be reckoned with.”

“What do you suggest?” Reid was anxious to deflect the tech analyst’s wrath.

“Try asking her how to make it up to Christine,” Morgan suggested. “Let her know you are anxious to make amends. She’ll get so busy helping you she’ll forget to be mad at you.”

Just then, Garcia, sporting bright blue hair, bustled into the room. “Okay, Crime Fighters,” she announced. “The conference room in five minutes, and be forewarned, this one is different!”

“Thanks, Mama,” Morgan winked at her.

“Nice hair,” Reid ventured. He looked down at her feet. “Matches your shoes,” he added.

“Nice try, Brainiac!!” Garcia told him. “You, buster, are still in my dog house! And, it’s going to take some fancy footwork on your part to get out!”

A chagrined Reid followed Morgan into the bullpen area where he dropped his messenger bag at his desk before heading into the conference room. He resolved to work extra hard to make up with Garcia.


	4. Coincidence?

Hotch stood at the front of the conference room watching as the members of his team straggled in. When everyone was seated around the conference room table, he began. 

“I received a call this morning from the Chief of Police of Plano, TX,” he informed his team. “That is a northern suburb of Dallas. They received reports yesterday of three women who all went missing within a two hour period of time. In all three cases, the woman appears to have just walked off leaving all their belongings behind. There are no signs of a struggle or of an abduction. Garcia - ”

Pictures of three women appeared on the flat screen, as Garcia began speaking. “From left to right we have first, Beverly Grey, a lawyer in a small practice specializing in Family Law, and then Kaitlyn Harris, an office worker in a small sales office. Both of them are working moms with older children. The woman, on the far right, is Carole Sheldon who, due to an abusive husband, has been living with her three-year-old daughter in a women’s shelter for the past six weeks. Her estranged husband has been cleared in her disappearance.”

Morgan spoke up. “Numerous women go missing everyday. Most return on their own within forty-eight hours. What’s different with these three?”

“Outwardly, nothing,” Hotch replied. “However, the difference is with the police chief’s brother-in-law.”

“Is one of these women related to him?” JJ asked.

“No. It seems his brother-in-law is a police officer in St. Louis, MO,” Hotch filled in the blanks. “And, approximately six months ago, they had a similar case of three women disappearing in a two hour period from the St. Louis suburb of Creve Coeur. That case also involved two professional women and one from a shelter. None of those women have ever been found.”

“No bodies – Nothing??” Blake was intrigued.

“No, nothing,” Hotch confirmed. “It is as if all three disappeared off the face of the earth.”

Rossi looked at the pictures. “Okay – We have one blond and two brunettes. One older, one in her 30’s, and one in her 20's. Whoever this is, they aren’t targeting any specific type,” he observed.

“They are all mothers,” JJ observed. “They do have that in common.”

“Garcia, what can you tell us about these women?” Reid inquired. “Is there anything that stands out?”

“At the moment, nothing,” Garcia replied. “These three and the three in Creve Coeur all appear to have been leading normal, routine, law abiding lives. Between the six of them, I can’t even find a traffic ticket.”

“Both the Plano police and the Creve Coeur police are sending over everything they have,” Hotch told Garcia. “If you can organize the information and forward it, we can go over it on the plane. Wheels up in 30 everyone!”


	5. Lives Examined - Plano

On board the plane, the team settled down to review the information Garcia had already compiled for them. About an hour into the flight, the computer screen came to life, revealing their always colorful tech analyst.

“Okay, you guys,” Garcia began her presentation. “Now that I have your undivided attention, prepare to be bored! And, I do mean bored! None of these six women appears to have ever done anything even remotely unusual or interesting in their entire lives! Let’s start with Plano.”

The first picture to appear on the screen, showed a brown-haired woman in her 30’s. “Here we have Beverly Grey. Graduated in the top 10% of her class at a mid-tier university law school. Passed the bar, on the first try I might add, and promptly went to work for a small law firm that specializes in Family Law. She has been with them for the past seven years. Married to the same man for the past twelve years with an eleven-year-old daughter. No problems that I can find with either the marriage or the daughter.”

Rossi spoke up. “Anything unusual in any of her cases?” he asked. “Any upset clients?”

“I have been checking into that but, so far, No,” Garcia told him. “I will, however, continue searching.”

The next picture showed an older woman, again with dark brown hair. “Next, we have Kaitlyn Harris. She holds a business degree, again from a mid-tier university, and over the years has held multiple mid-level management positions. She has spent the past five years working as a Sales Administrator (whatever that is) in the local sales office of a national safety equipment distributor. She has been married to the same man for the past twenty years, and has a 16-year-old daughter and 12-year-old son. No police record for her, her husband, or her children, and no personal problems that I can find.” 

This time Blake began the questioning. “Anything unusual with any of her work contacts?“ she inquired.

“Not that I have been able to locate,” Garcia reported. “However, again, that is a work in progress.”

Another picture appeared. This woman was in her mid- to late 20’s with medium length blond hair. “Finally, we have Carole Sheldon. She graduated from high school and immediately went to work as a sales clerk. She has been married for the past five years to a man, who, according to police reports, has been using her for a punching bag. She lost her job about three months ago, and she and her 3-year-old daughter have been living in a women’s shelter for the past six weeks,” Garcia reported.

“Husband?” Hotch asked.

“Out of state for the past two months,” Garcia reported. “Verified by both the Plano police and by yours truly.”

“I assume you have checked to see if these women’s paths ever crossed?” it was more of a statement than a question from Morgan.

“I most certainly have,” Garcia assured him. “And, as far as I have been able to determine, these three women have never come into contact with each other. Not at work, not at church, not at school, not anywhere!”

“Out of curiosity, where were their cars found?” JJ asked.

“Carole didn’t own a car,” Garcia reported. “And, Beverly and Kaitlyn’s cars were both found parked at their homes. The CSI team is going over both cars, but hasn’t found anything yet.”


	6. Lives Examined - Creve Coeur

“Okay, moving on to Creve Coeur,” Garcia continued her report. “From approximately six months ago, I have the following - ”

A picture appeared of a woman in her early to mid-30’s with medium length black hair. “Meet Donna Yost. She has a technical degree from a community college and has worked as a computer tech for the same company for the past ten years. She was married for three years, no children, and is currently divorced. Again, another normal woman with nothing remarkable in her background.”

“Ex-husband?” Blake asked. Or, maybe, boyfriend?”

“Ex has been cleared,” Garcia assured her. “And, no current boyfriend that anyone is aware of. However, I am still looking.”

“Our next missing person is Aimee Fox,” Garcia continued, putting up another picture. “She finished high school, got a position in food service, and married her high school sweetheart. That was 15 years ago, and she has since learned that dreams don’t always come true. Shortly after the birth of their son, her husband was killed in a car accident. She continued working, mostly at minimum wage jobs, trying to raise her son on her own. However, due to the current downturn in the economy, she lost her job and then her apartment. She and her son had been living in a homeless shelter for five months when they both disappeared.”

“The son is also gone?” Reid wanted to clarify that point.

“Yes,” Garcia assured him.

“That’s the first time a male has disappeared,” Hotch observed. 

Garcia paused to take a breath. “Finally, we have Zoe Richards. Zoe is a Pediatrician. Graduated with honors from the local medical school and went to work at a Pediatric Clinic in the area. Hospital admitting privileges at three hospitals. Has a husband of ten years, with three stepchildren, and no problems that anyone can determine.”

“I can not find where any of these six women ever came into contact with each other nor do they share a common interest,” she concluded. “As I said at the beginning, six nice ladies who, from what I can determine, wouldn’t hurt a flea. However, they have all disappeared without a trace. Comments??”


	7. Looking For A Connection

“There is a pattern,” Reid observed. “In each case, there is a professional, a skilled worker, and an unskilled individual. It appears that whoever is responsible for these abductions has a definite shopping list of the skills they want in the women they are taking. It also looks like they have had some practice. Garcia, has this pattern occurred anywhere else in recent years?”

“Oh Wise One,” Garcia proclaimed. “Great minds do indeed run in the same vein. I have already searched and have turned up two other instances where this pattern holds true. One occurred a year ago in Bellingham, a suburb of Seattle, and the other one occurred eighteen months ago in the Reston, Virginia, area.”

“Six months between abductions,” Rossi observed. “There is a definite timeline in play here. But what is determining the schedule?”

“Or, maybe he is just an extremely disciplined individual”, JJ suggested.

“And the locations,” Morgan contributed. “These are pretty widespread. Actually, on opposite sides of the country.”

“Have any bodies been found in these other cases?” Blake asked.

Garcia made a face. “Nothing – Nada – Zip!” she replied. “It is like all these women have disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“Okay, Garcia, Thanks!” Hotch told her. “I assume you will continue looking?”

“Of course, My Most Favorite Boss Man!” the analyst promised him. “If I find anything you will be the first to know, after me, that is. Over and out!” With that, she was gone.

Hotch looked around at his team. “Okay. When we land Reid and I will go to the local police,” he began assigning responsibilities. “JJ, you and Blake go to the women’s shelter. The residents there will probably be more likely to talk to you. Rossi and Morgan, you can start with Kaitlyn Harris’ workplace. See what her coworkers have to say.”


	8. Plano, TX

When Hotch and Reid arrived at the Plano police station, they were met by the Police Chief, who had obviously been waiting for them. 

“Hello. I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI,” Hotch introduced himself as he held out his hand. “And, this is Dr. Reid.”

Reid gave a finger wave, forestalling any attempt to shake hands.

“The rest of my team is already out in the field,” Hotch continued.

“Glad to see you,” the man replied, shaking Hotch’s hand. “Chief of Police Darian Cole. I hope we haven’t called you all the way to Texas for nothing. Actually, I wouldn’t have called you at all if it wasn’t for my brother-in-law and his cases. I don’t believe in coincidences.”

“Neither do we,” Hotch assured him. “Actually, we think there is a link to several other cases throughout the U.S., and that this is just the most recent in a series of abductions. Do you have some place where we could set up?”

“Right this way,” the chief led them into a small conference room. “Your analyst, Ms. Garcia, let us know what you need and we set up this room for you. Also, two of my men have been assigned to assist you. Just let them know what you need them to do.”

Reid spoke up. “Right now, I need a map of the area so I can map some of the major locations. Also, a map of the U.S. would be helpful.”

“The local map is already posted right there,” the chief pointed at the far end of the evidence boards that had been set up. “The U.S. map may take us a little while.”

Reid walked over to examine the local map. “No problem,” he assured the chief. “I can get started with this.”

“Chief, I assume your people have interviewed the families and coworkers of the missing women,” Hotch said. “What can you tell us about them?”

“We are still working on it, but so far, we can’t find anything that stands out,” the Chief shrugged his shoulders. “They all seem to be solid, decent, upstanding citizens with no deep, dark secrets that we can discover. Of course, you have the facilities to dig deeper than we can. But, I just have a gut feeling you won’t discover much.”

“Well, let’s get started,” Hotch declared as he pulled out his cell phone. “Garcia!”


	9. The Shelter

When JJ and Blake arrived at the women’s shelter, they discovered that they had to first ring a doorbell, and then wait to be let in. They assumed that they were being checked out via a small security camera located just above the door.

“Seems like a lot of security,” JJ commented, observing the sturdy metal gate outside the actual door.

“Maybe they get a lot of upset husbands, boyfriends, and significant others,” Blake suggested. “Screening everyone first could prevent a lot of mayhem.”

Apparently they passed the initial scrutiny because the inner door opened revealing a young woman in a clean, well-worn, shirt, and faded jeans.

“May I help you?” she inquired politely.

“Agent Jareau of the FBI,” JJ held up her credentials.

“Agent Blake,” Blake held hers up also.

The woman studied their credentials carefully before unlocking the outer gate and allowing them to enter. “FBI?” she questioned, as they stood in the small lobby.

“Yes,” JJ told her. “We’re here looking for some information on one of your residents. She’s apparently gone missing.”

Blake handed the woman a picture of Carole Sheldon.

“Carole!” the woman sounded surprised. “You are looking for her?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Blake asked curiously.

“She’s not anyone important,” the woman instantly replied. “Just another resident of a women’s shelter. We reported her missing because she wasn’t the type to just disappear, and also because her daughter was involved. But, I didn’t expect the police to take it seriously.”

“Well, we are taking it seriously,” JJ assured her. “There were several other disappearances around the same time, and we are checking into all of them.”

“What can you tell us about Carole?” Blake asked.

“Come in here where you can sit down,” the young woman let them into a small side office. “If you’ll wait a minute, I’ll get Sister Elizabeth, our shelter manager. She’s in a better position to give you the information you want.”

The young woman disappeared and returned shortly accompanied by a woman, apparently in her 60’s, dressed in a nun’s habit.

“Ladies,” she greeted the agents. “I’m Sister Elizabeth. I understand you are looking into the disappearance of Carole Sheldon.”

“Yes, we are,” JJ confirmed. “Are you the one who reported her missing?”

“Yes, I did,” the nun replied. “I thought it was strange when she and her little girl didn’t return after their daily walk. Carole was very conscientious about her duties here at the shelter, and her daughter, Kayle, was looking forward to our daily story time.”

“She took a daily walk?” Blake asked. “Was it at the same time every day and did she always take the same route?”

“You think someone was waiting for her?” Sister Elizabeth jumped ahead.

“We don’t know,” JJ hurriedly assured her. “We’re just asking.”

“Well, the time varied, but not by more than an hour either way,” the nun replied. “It depended on whether we had received a delivery of supplies that needed to be checked in. As for the route they took, I am pretty sure that it varied. Carole just needed to get away and clear her head. From what the two of them said when they got back, it seemed like they just wandered at random.”

“She was involved in receiving supplies?” Blake questioned.

“She was in charge of receiving them and organizing their storage,” Sister Elizabeth clarified. “I’m afraid that before she arrived, we really didn’t have a very good system of tracking what we had available and what we needed to order. Carole got that all organized and documented. Then, she took on the kitchen.”

“So, you could say that Carole was a take-charge type person?” JJ suggested.

“If you gave her the opportunity, yes,” the nun explained. “She wasn’t the type to just move in and take over. However, give her the chance, and you couldn’t stop her. To be honest with you, we really need her back!”

“You don’t have anyone else who could take on the responsibility?” Blake was curious.

“Not like her!” Sister Elizabeth enthused. “She just instinctively knew what needed doing and made sure it got done. I know it sounds greedy of me, but I really hope you can get her back for us!”

“Did anyone ever come to visit Carole and Kayle while they were here?” JJ questioned.

“Not that I can recall,” the nun replied. “Of course, I don’t constantly track the movements of everyone in the shelter. You would probably need to talk to some of our other residents. Let me see who I can think of.”


	10. The Office

Morgan and Rossi had no problem locating Kaitlyn Harris’ place of employment. When they arrived at the low, one story office building, they found two local police officers waiting for them.

“The Chief thought you might need some assistance,” one of them, whose name badge read Haines, explained. “We have already interviewed these people and might be able to save you some time.”

“Saving time is always appreciated,” Rossi assured him. “Especially in abduction cases where the first hours are crucial.”

“Anything we need to know before we go in?” Morgan asked the officers.

“Not really,” the second officer, Lopez, told him. “It is a sales office with an open floor plan where everyone can hear everyone else’s business. But, it doesn’t seem like anyone heard anything pertinent to Ms. Harris’ disappearance.”

“We went through Ms. Harris’ desk,” Officer Haines continued. “And then we instructed everyone not to touch anything until you guys had had a chance to see it.”

“What are the other employees like?” Rossi inquired.

“Intense, focused, gun-ho, typical salespeople,” Officer Lopez gave his opinion.

“Well, let’s get started,” Morgan declared, heading towards the door.

When the four men walked through the door and into the office, everyone looked up. Rossi took in the scene in at a glance and headed to the receptionist’s desk.

“Good morning, Edie,” he said, reading her nameplate. “I’m David Rossi, of the FBI.” He held up his credentials.

“Derek Morgan,” Morgan held up his badge also.

“And, you remember us,” Officer Haines spoke up.

“Oh my yes!” Edie’s cheeks were turning a bright pink. “What can I do for you officers? Do you need to speak with Mr. Washington again?”

“Actually, we’d like to start with Ms. Harris’ desk,” Rossi told her.

“That’s no problem,” Edie assured him. “It’s right over there,” she pointed. “Can I get you gentlemen some coffee or water or anything?”

“No, ma’am, we’re fine,” Morgan assured her as he and the two officers walked over to the indicated cubicle.

Rossi remained in the receptionist’s area. “You know Kaitlyn?” he asked her gently.

“Of course!” Edie told him. “I know everyone here.”

“What do you think?” Rossi sounded like everyone’s favorite uncle. “Is disappearing like this something she would do?”

“Oh, no!” Edie exclaimed. “Kaitlyn was very dependable. Always on time in the morning. Never took a long lunch. No one ever complained about her work. She was just so – so - Normal.”

As Morgan stood surveying Kaitlyn’s cubicle, one of the salesmen walked over. “Alan Mann ,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand. “Head of Sales. What can I do to help you?”

Morgan instantly recognized a typical salesman’s poise. “Well, you can begin by telling me whether anything on this desk has been removed,” he began in an authoritative voice.

“No – Nothing!” Alan declared. “The police said to leave everything as it was, so we did.”

“Okay,” Morgan was doing a quick survey of the cubicle. “What can you tell me about Kaitlyn?”

“Quiet,” the salesman replied. “Got her work done in record time. Actually, she got the work done in about half the time it took her predecessor; and everything was done right the first time. No problem there!”

 **“You’re with the FBI?”** The challenge rang out unpleasantly across the cubicles.

“Shut up Melvin,” another voice came from the far side of the sales area. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“An invasion by government agents – They are probably after me,” the first voice insisted. “They are probably trying to violate my Second Amendment Rights!”

“Melvin Kingman, don’t tell me you brought a gun into this office?” Alan had turned and was looking at the dissident. “You know we have repeatedly told you our company policy on that!”

“You can’t take my guns away!” Melvin continued ranting.

As Morgan glanced over the cubical walls, he could see Melvin pulling out a weapon.


	11. Confrontation

Morgan glanced over at Rossi and nodded. Both agents pulled out their weapons and began moving towards the dissident, with Rossi making certain to place himself between the gunman and Edie.

“Melvin Kingman,” Morgan called out. “I am a Federal Agent. Put down your weapon!”

“You can’t force me to!” he called back. “I have my rights!”

“Those rights do not include pulling a weapon on a Federal Agent,” Rossi informed him. “Put the gun down!”

“Try to take it from me!” was the challenge. 

Morgan and Rossi both noticed that the other occupants of the office had automatically moved a safe distance away, and that several of them had climbed under their desks. The two Plano police officers had also drawn their weapons and were covering the dissident.

“I’m not asking you again!” Morgan warned. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Officer Lopez had holstered his weapon and was slowly approaching the gunman from just beyond his line of sight.

Morgan saw the dissident’s gun swing wildly, and realized that he was getting ready to pull the trigger. At the same time, Lopez tackled the miscreant just below the knees. Morgan took aim at the gunman’s right shoulder and fired.

The entire county heard Edie scream.

As Morgan lowered his weapon, Officer Haines approached the gunman, kicked his gun away, and began examining his wounded shoulder.

“Just a flesh wound,” he announced. “He’ll live!”

“You shot me!” Melvin yelled at Morgan. “You deliberately shot me!”

“You’re lucky, Man,” Morgan replied. “I aimed at your shoulder. I could have aimed at your head and done a lot more damage!”

The two officers cuffed the gunman and pulled him to his feet. “I’m bleeding. I’m going to sue!” he shouted.

“Try it!” Rossi told him. “You pulled a weapon on a federal agent and then, when he ordered you to put it down, you refused. You got what you asked for!”

Edie stood up from behind the receptionist’s desk. “Shall I call 911?” she asked, tremulously.

“Don’t worry, Ma’am,” Officer Haines reassured her. “I’m calling for an ambulance right now.” He pushed the button on his phone and walked out the door to complete his call.

The ambulance arrived shortly, and as the EMTs took the gunman out the door, Edie came slowly out from behind the receptionist’s desk. “Look at all this blood on the carpet!” she exclaimed, looking at the floor. “I am going to have to get someone in here to clean it up. Who is going to pay for that?”

Mr. Washington had finally emerged from his office. “Send the bill to Kingman’s boss,” he told her. “This is all his fault and they need to pay up. Also, be sure to tell him that Melvin Kingman is not welcome in this office ever again!”

He turned to Morgan and Rossi and held out his hand. “Jon Washington,” he introduced himself. “Director of Sales. Why don’t you come into my office and we can talk about Kaitlyn?”


	12. I Never Really Thought About Her

Morgan and Rossi followed Mr. Washington into his office. “What can you tell us about Kaitlyn Harris?” Rossi asked after they were seated in the guest chairs.

“To be honest, I never really thought about her,” the Director replied. “Probably because she was so quiet. I do know she was very responsible and extremely low maintenance – Not given to drama, if you know what I mean. However –”

“However, what?” Rossi asked.

“I did have my suspicions that several of the salespeople were dumping their more ‘unpopular’ tasks on her,” Mr. Washington confessed. “But, she never complained. Just powered through her workload.”

“Did you ever see any indications that she had problems of any kind?” Morgan inquired. “At home or at work?”

“None!” Mr. Washington declared emphatically. “She just seemed to be a nice, quiet, uncomplicated lady.”

Officer Lopez knocked on the office door and then poked his head in. “The crime scene techs are on their way over,” he announced. “Among other things, they’ll need to get that bullet out of the ceiling.”

“Is that going to inconvenience my staff?” Mr. Washington inquired anxiously. “We do have a sales office to run here!”

“Standard procedure when an officer fires a weapon,” the officer replied. “However, the situation is rather cut and dried, so I’m sure they will try to make it quick.”

Officer Lopez looked at the two agents. “When you are done in here, I need to talk to you outside,” he told them.


	13. Jackpot!

The interview with Jon Washington was quickly concluded, as Rossi and Morgan soon discovered that there wasn’t anything he could contribute to their store of information on Kaitlyn Harris. When the agents joined the two Plano officers outside the building, both Haines and Lopez were grinning.

“Man, you two hit the jackpot!” Haines congratulated them.

“Our Captain is going to write up commendations and give both of you medals!” Lopez added.

“Okay,” Rossi replied. “Fill me in.”

“We ran Melvin Kingman through our computers,” Haines began.

“And, hit the jackpot,” Lopez repeated. “It seems he is a prominent member of a local militia group that is suspected of being involved in several hate crimes in the area.”

“Including two murders,” Haines added.

“Now that we legally have him and his gun in custody, we can start formally investigating him,” Lopez reported cheerfully.

“We already have a guy on his way over to check out Kingman’s vehicle before we have it towed,” Haines told the agents. “Who knows what we will find?”

“Among other things, you will find that the trunk is full of guns and ammo,” Alan Mann had come out of the office and was shaking his head. “And, I warn you, it’s not a pretty sight.”


	14. You Want Her Back - Why?

Reid put another pin into the map of Plano and turned to Hotch. “That’s it,” he commented. “Now, let me see where all the areas intersect. Maybe we can isolate this unsub’s comfort zone.” 

As Reid began studying the map, he and Hotch heard a voice coming from the lobby of the police station. “I heard they are here,” a man’s voice echoed through the building. “And, I demand to speak with them!”

“Mr. Grey, calm down,” someone was trying to control the situation. “Getting worked up like this won’t do any good!”

“I want to talk to them, too!” a child’s voice joined the din. “I have rights, too, you know!”

As Hotch and Reid looked towards the conference room door, wondering about the cause of the disturbance, Chief Cole stuck his head into the room. “I hate to bother you,” he told the two agents. “But Beverly Grey’s husband and daughter are here. Somehow, they heard that the FBI is in town looking into her disappearance and they are insisting on speaking with you.”

Hotch and Reid exchanged glances. “We do need to interview them,” Hotch told the Chief. “May as well do it now. Do you have a room we can use?”

Chief Cole drew a deep breath. “Thank you!” he told Hotch. “Right this way.”

“I need to warn you” the Chief continued as he led the two agents down a hallway. “Both the husband and the daughter are pretty worked up.”

“We heard,” Hotch commented dryly.

Hotch and Reid had just set down at the table in the interrogation room, when the door burst open and a middle-aged man stomped into the room. He was followed closely by a petulant-looking pre-teen girl. 

“Well, when were you going to get to us?” he demanded.

“Mr. Grey?” Hotch stood up and inquired politely. 

“Yes, that’s me,” the man appeared to be slightly put-off by Hotch’s formal manners. “And, this is my daughter, Brooke.”

“I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is Dr. Reid. We are from the FBI’s Quantico Behavioral Analysis Unit,” Hotch introduced himself and Reid. “Please, sit down.”

“So, they called in the big guns,” Mr. Grey declared as he took a seat. “It’s about time!”

“Sir, you wife only went missing yesterday,” Hotch reminded him. “They had to check all possibilities before they contacted us.”

“Well, I told them she was missing. Her boss called me. She never misses work!” the man was outraged.

“When was the last time you saw your wife,” Reid inquired.

“Um – Yesterday morning?” Mr. Gray looked at Brooke. “She took you to school – Didn’t she?”

“Yeah – I guess so,” the girl muttered.

“You guess so?” Reid questioned. 

“Well, yeah, she did,” the girl clarified. “Dropped me off in front of the school. Right in front of everyone.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Reid sounded sympathetic. 

“Well, it is embarrassing!” the girl declared. “I’m too old for that. I should have my own car!”

“Brooke, you are what – about ten years old?” Reid inquired.

“Eleven and a half,” the girl stated. “And, I have a right to make my own decisions!”

Hotch looked at Reid and nodded. “Brooke,” Reid began again. “After your mother dropped you off, did she drive away in her usual direction?”

“I didn’t see!” the girl was belligerent. “It’s not my job to keep an eye on her!”

“Does she need to have an eye kept on her?” Hotch asked.

“No – But that’s not the issue,” Mr. Grey spoke up. “You need to find out where she is - Now!”

“Sir, we are trying to determine if someone targeted your wife or if she was a random victim,” Hotch explained patiently. “Your answers to our questions will help with that.”

“Okay, I think she drove off in her normal direction,” Brooke confirmed. “Now, if you can’t find her, can I get out of here? I need to go shopping for some clean clothes!”

“Clean clothes?” Reid was puzzled.

‘Beverly was planning on doing laundry last night,” Mr. Grey explained. “Obviously, she didn’t. And now, we don’t have any clean clothes.”

“And, we didn’t have any dinner last night, either,” Brooke groused. 

“That’s right! And, we’re not going to have any tonight. And, I am going to have to go out of my way to drop Brooke at school tomorrow morning,” Mr. Grey was getting more upset by the moment. “I want my wife back – Immediately!”

“Sir,” Hotch was starting to get an unpleasant picture of the Grey family’s life. “Can you tell me what color your wife’s eyes are?”

“Her eyes? Don’t you people have that information on record somewhere?” the husband was indignant. “That’s what I pay taxes for!”

“Mr. Grey,” Hotch was fighting to hold his temper. “My wife is dead, and I can’t tell you how much I would give just to be able to see her eyes one more time. And you, who has a chance that your wife is still alive, you can’t be bothered to notice what color her eyes are?”

“Hotch,” Reid decided he needed to intervene. “Don’t you think we have all the information we need?”


	15. Insured By Whom?

As Reid escorted Beverly Grey’s husband and daughter out of the station, Hotch took out his phone and pushed a much-used button.

“Garcia,” he said when the tech answered. “What can you tell me about Beverly Grey’s husband?”

“Let me see,” Garcia told him as she began keyboarding. “Hum-m-m. That’s interesting.”

“What, Garcia?” Hotch asked impatiently.

“Well, it seems that if it wasn’t for his wife’s job, that man would be under water, as in **major** financial problems,” Garcia reported. “He supposedly owns an insurance agency, but he appears to have siphoned off some of the premiums to pay his own expenses rather than remitting them to the insurance companies. His wife bailed him out when he got caught, about a year ago.”

“Resentment?” Reid had heard Garcia’s comments as he returned to the room. “That would be a good reason to do away with her.”

“Garcia, is there an insurance policy?” Hotch asked.

“Seeing as how he is an insurance agent, I can only assume so,” Garcia replied. “However, let me check – Oh, Yes, a longstanding one for $5 million.”

“Longstanding? How longstanding?” Hotch asked.

“About ten years,” Garcia reported.

“Well, I can’t see him waiting ten years,” Reid commented. “He seems more like an instant gratification personality type. Also, he would know that he needs a body in order to collect the payout.”

“Besides, what happened to the other women?” Hotch added. “Thanks Garcia!”

He began dialing another number on his cell phone. “We need to get everyone in here so we can compare notes.”


	16. Victims Profiled

A short time later, the team was gathered in the conference room to review the case. 

“Okay, what have we got thus far?” Hotch led the discussion.

“All these women would be classified as low risk,” Reid began. “And, I think we can assume they are all low maintenance as well.”

“Carole Sheldon seems to be a nice person who just landed in a bad situation,” JJ reported. 

“Apparently, she is a whiz at organizing things, and had taken over running the stock room and the kitchen at the women’s shelter,” Blake continued.

“In addition, she had also arranged for a visit and a donation of children’s books from a book store chain that was opening a new location in the area,” JJ sounded impressed.

“Neither the head of the shelter nor any of the other shelter residents have noticed anyone stalking Carole or her daughter,” Blake finished up. “Her disappearance was a total shock to them.”

“Would you say she was working at below her level, intelligence wise?” Rossi inquired.

“Yes, that fits her,” JJ agreed as Blake nodded. 

“What are you thinking, Dave?” Hotch asked.

“That description fits Kaitlyn Harris as well,” Rossi told the group. “Her abilities definitely exceeded those required for her job.”

“What about Beverly Grey?” Morgan turned to Reid.

“I would say that her home life’s expectations definitely did not correlate to her intelligence,” Reid contributed. “It appears that her husband and daughter constantly denigrate her accomplishments and abilities, and expect her to wait on them continually.”

“Well, we now have a common thread,” Hotch declared. “Now, where do we go with it?”


	17. Enticements

“What would entice a woman in that situation to go off with a stranger?” Morgan questioned.

“That’s easy,” Blake replied. “Just promise her some respect.”

“Promise her some acknowledgment of her contributions,” JJ added.

“Promise her a work environment that challenges her abilities,” Blake contributed to the list.

“These are intelligent women,” Morgan pointed out. “Whoever this unsub is, they would have had to be able to present a working plan of some sort for these women’s futures. Particularly for their kids.”

“Okay, assuming someone is making promises to these women,” Rossi surmised. “What are they doing with them once they have them?”

“Physically, they aren’t the type of woman a human trafficker would want,” Hotch pointed out. 

“And, if he is taking them three at a time, he would have to have some place to hold them,” Reid added. “A sweatshop-type workroom some place?”

“Assuming they are working,” Blake said. 

“And, how and/or where is he targeting them? They have to be getting on his radar somehow,” Morgan pointed out.

“If he is abusing them and then killing them, where are the bodies?” Rossi asked. “There are just too many unanswered questions.”

Hotch looked at his watch. “It’s late,” he told his team. “Let’s go back to our hotel for the night. Tomorrow morning we can fly to Creve Coeur and see what we find there.”

As the team left the conference room, Morgan noticed that Reid had taken out his cell phone and was making a call. He couldn’t resist.

“Calling the ever lovely Christine?” he teased Reid, while treating him to one of his trademark smirks.

“Telling her I won’t be home for a day or so,” Reid explained shyly. “We had kind of made dinner plans.”

“To take her someplace romantic, I hope,” JJ joined the conversation.

Reid looked at her startled. “What?” he asked.

“Well, Spence, you do like her, don’t you?” JJ pursued the issue. “If you really are interested in her, and I think you are, you need to show her.”

“A lady does like to be courted,” Rossi stated authoritatively as he joined them. “And, as you know, I do have some experience in that area.”

Reid gave them a stunned look. “O-O-OH!” he stuttered. “But, Christine usually has access to tickets or knows about something that is going on or –“

“You need to take the initiative and court her!” Rossi declared. “Make her feel desirable and wanted. Appreciated, even.”

“And, take my word for it, that woman is definitely worth the effort!” Morgan assured him.


	18. Another Abduction

Morgan was driving the team to the airfield the next morning when Hotch’s phone rang. He glanced at the screen and then at his team before answering. “This is Agent Hotchner. Good Morning Chief.”

“What? When? You’re handling it? Good, we’ll be right there.” He terminated the conversation.

“Edie, the receptionist at Kaitlyn Harris’ office didn’t show up for work this morning,” Hotch reported. “She lives alone, so one of her coworkers went over to her condo to check on her. He didn’t get any response knocking at the door and couldn’t see anything through the windows, so he called the police and requested a welfare check. Two officers are on their way over there now.”

“We’re joining them?” Rossi assumed.

“Directions are being sent to my phone,” Hotch confirmed. He glanced at his screen. “Turn right at the next corner,” he instructed Morgan.

“This doesn’t fit the pattern of the other abductions,” Reid pointed out. “Those all involved multiple women who were taken within a two hour time frame.”

“We can’t take a chance,” Blake opinioned. “The coincidence is just too great to ignore.”

“If the unsub has broken his pattern, this might be the break we need,” JJ pointed out.

“My feelings exactly,” Hotch agreed.


	19. Initial Findings

When the BAU team arrived at Edie’s condo, they joined a pair of Plano officers, as well as a familiar face from the sales office.

“Her car is still here,” Blake observed, glancing over at the carport.

“Glad you’re here,” one of the officers told the team. “We are just about to break in and we don’t know what we will find.”

“If this runs true to the other disappearances, there won’t be anything to find,” Hotch informed him. 

The BAU team stood back as the police picked the lock to the front door. “Edie Warner,” the officer called in. “This is the police. Are you in here?”

There was no response. 

Slowly and carefully, the two officers entered the condo. As they cleared the rooms, it became obvious that neither Edie nor anyone else was present. After the police had finished checking, the BAU team entered and gathered in the living room.

“She definitely isn’t here,” Rossi observed.

“Everything appears to be in order,” Reid said, looking around. “No sign of a struggle.”

“No forced entry,” Morgan was taking a closer look at the front door.

“Nothing here, either” JJ had walked over and was examining the sliding door onto the patio. 

“Same as the others,” Blake concluded as she looked around the tidy room.


	20. A New Suspect?

“The police - What the hell are they doing here?” the voice was coming from the front lawn. “It’s just my mother, not the frickin’ President of the United States!”

Hotch moved to stand in the front doorway so he could see the speaker. What he saw was a middle-aged man, with the beginnings of a paunch, wearing an open necked white shirt with khakis and work boots. From the man’s aggressive stance, Hotch could tell that he had an extremely high opinion of himself. Instinctively, Hotch did not like him. 

“SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI,” Hotch introduced himself and showed his credentials as he stepped through the front door and approached the man.

“The FBI?” the guy stared. “What’s the old lady done now?”

“You are?” Hotch asked politely.

“Her son, Jared Warner,” was the response. “Where is she?”

“That’s what we are trying to find out,” Rossi came out to join them. “When is the last time you saw or spoke with your mother?”

“I don’t know,” the answer seemed deliberately evasive. “I don’t keep track of things like that.”

“She is your mother,” Rossi pointed out. “And, you don’t know when the last time you spoke with her was?”

“She’s kind of independent,” Jared replied. “I respect that.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Can I go inside and check things out?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, but at the moment we are considering it to be a crime scene,” Hotch told him. “Once the crime scene techs have finished with it, I’m sure they will be glad to let you in.”

Morgan had come out the front door and was standing on the lawn watching the exchange. He heard a quiet cough to his left and turned to look. 

“Sorry, Agent Morgan,” a man he recognized from the sales office was standing there. “I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Tim and I work with Edie. When we couldn’t get her on the phone this morning, we contacted her son. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

“That’s all right,” Morgan assured him. “We would have had to track him down to interview him anyway. This way, it saves us some time.”

“Is there any way you can tell if Edie is okay?” Tim continued. “Living by herself the way she does, I’ve always worried about her.”

“I’m glad someone did,” Morgan told him quietly.


	21. Background

As everyone waited to the crime scene techs to finish with Edie’s condo, Hotch took out his cell phone and began dialing. “Garcia,” he said. “What can you find out about Edie Warner?”

“Anything you want to know, Oh Great Boss,” Garcia sang out as she keyboarded. “Okay, she was born in the Plano area, and lived there her entire life. Graduated from high school at age 18, married when she was 19 (sounds like too young to me), had a son at 20, and divorced at 21. She has been working various office jobs for the past 30 years. She owns her condo and her car outright, and has an enviable credit rating.”

“Any problems with the law?” Hotch didn’t think so, but he had to ask.

“None whatsoever,” was the response. “I don’t think she has ever had so much as a parking ticket.”

“Anything to tie her to the other three disappearances?” Hotch asked.

“Other than the fact that she worked in the same office as Kaitlyn Harris, nothing that I can see,” Garcia replied.

“Well, keep looking,” Hotch requested as he signed off.

Within an hour, the two crime scene techs came out of Edie’s condo. “You guys can go in now,” the lead tech told the team. “We didn’t find much.”

“Actually, we didn’t find anything,” the other tech added. “If it’s okay, we’ll start on the car now.”

“I don’t think you’ll find anything there, either,” JJ sighed.

With Hotch leading the way and Jared trailing behind them, the team returned to the living room of Edie’s condo. Morgan and Blake each took a room and began their examination of the premises, while JJ and Reid began going through the files in Edie’s desk.

“Hey, you can’t do that!” Jared protested.

“We are in the midst of a federal investigation and your mother is somehow involved,” Rossi sounded official.

“So, she is officially missing,” Jared wanted clarification on that point.

“As far as we can tell, yes,” Rossi was curious about where this was going.

“So, how long before I can take over – This,” Jared waved his hand around, indicating the condo.

“Take over?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah – You know – Sell it,” Jared specified. “It probably isn’t worth much, the old lady has been here forever, but it should be worth something.”

Rossi stared at him open-mouthed. “Your mother has apparently just been abducted and has been declared officially missing, and all you can think about is how to go about selling her condo?” he asked incredulously.

Hotch pushed Rossi out through the front door. “I think it is time for us to leave,” he decided.


	22. Unsub Profiled

Later that day, the team was finally on their jet headed to Creve Coeur, Missouri. 

“What do you think we’ll find when we get there?” JJ asked Hotch.

“Probably the same thing we found at Plano,” Hotch replied. “Three intelligent women who are underemployed and unappreciated. We already know that. What we need to find out is who is targeting them, how they are being targeting, and, most importantly, what is happening to them once they have been abducted.”

“Alright, what do we know about this unsub?” Blake began their review of the case.

“He most likely is a white male, between the ages of 35 and 45,” Rossi began the profile. “And, he stalks these women in suburbs of major cities.”

“That means he must have a job that requires traveling on a set schedule,” Morgan observed. “A salesperson of some sort?”

“He blends in and comes across as non-threatening,” JJ contributed as she looked over her files. 

“He probably appeals to the woman’s desire to be appreciated for their hard work and contributions,” Reid added. “That means he has to be able to convince them that he has the connections to not only relocate them but to also make arrangements for them to have a better life.”

“A con man, in other words,” Rossi deduced.

“He is extremely organized,” Morgan continued. “And, patient. Convincing these intelligent women to go with him undoubtedly takes a lot of time.”

“He has no preference as far as looks or age are concerned,” Blake pointed out. “And, he apparently has no hesitation about taking children.”

“That’s what is confusing me,” Hotch said. “He apparently took Carole Sheldon’s daughter Kayle without any hesitation. That doesn’t fit our profile.”

“Plus, taking Edie Warner definitely does not fit this unsub’s pattern,” JJ added. “What can we tell from that?”

“We need to take a closer look at her abduction,” Rossi suggested. “That’s where he broke his pattern. Maybe there is a clue there.”

“She was an older woman who lived by herself,” Reid began reading Edie’s case file. “The others were all living either with their family or in a group situation.”

“What did you find in her condo?” Rossi asked.

“Not much,” Blake told him. “Apparently, she is into arts and crafts, and likes to cook.”

“There was a stack of cookbooks on her kitchen table,” Reid observed.

“Garcia,” Morgan spoke into his cell phone. 

“And, what goodness can I provide for you this afternoon, my dearest love?” Garcia responded.

“You are on speaker, My Dear,” Morgan warned her.

“O – k – a – y,” Garcia responded. 

“We need some further information on Edie Warner,” Rossi spoke up. 

“Something happened between the time she left the office yesterday afternoon and whenever it is she went missing,” JJ explained.

“We can assume she arrived home safely,” Blake contributed. “Her car was there and the only fingerprints on it were hers.”

“Let me see,” they could hear Garcia’s keyboard. “Her car is fairly new but apparently is a stripped down model. She doesn’t have a GPS system.”

“What about credit cards?” Hotch inquired.

The team could hear the keyboard again. “She does have two credit cards,” Garcia reported. “But, apparently, they are only for emergencies. Neither have been used in over six months.”

“So, we have no way of tracing her movements?” Reid surmised.

“I didn’t say that, My Favorite Genius” Garcia replied. “Let me check traffic cams and security cameras between her work and her home. I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks Baby Girl,” Morgan purred before closing his phone.

“Let’s see what Garcia finds,” Hotch told his team. “She may be able to get us something to go on.”

“We still have more questions than answers,” Blake pointed out.

“Including that fact that no bodies have turned up,” Rossi emphasized. “What the heck is he doing with these women?”


	23. Creve Coeur

When the plane landed, the team went directly to the Creve Coeur police station, where they found the local police chief waiting for them.

“SSA Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch introduced himself to the man who met them at the door. “Sorry, we are a little late. We had a new development on this case.”

“Police Chief Trey Stevens,” the man replied, shaking hands. “Thanks for coming. At first, I wasn’t sure we even had a case, but after talking with Detective Turner’s brother-in-law from Plano, I changed my mind. What new development? Have you caught the guy?”

“Another abduction,” Hotch told him. “However, we’re not quite sure how it fits into the overall picture.”

“These are the members of my team,” he continued. “Agents Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Blake, and Dr. Reid.”

“Good to see all of you,” the chief welcomed them. “If you’ll come with me, we have a room set up for you.” 

He led the way into a small conference room. “Take a look around, and if there is anything else you need, just let us know,” he told them.

JJ took a quick look at the room and the evidence boards that had been set up. “Thanks, this looks just fine,” she assured the chief. 

“Coffee is just outside your door,” the chief added. “Help yourselves!”

“It’s a little late tonight to interview the co-workers and families of the missing women,” Rossi spoke up. “If you don’t mind, we’d like to start by discussing the cases with you and your people. Find out what you think is happening.”

“Fine by me,” Chief Stevens agreed. “Let me call in Detective Evans. He’s the one who has been spearheading the investigation thus far.”

When he appeared, Morgan was willing to bet that Detective Evans was a third generation, no nonsense police officer, who had worked his way up through the ranks. After introductions, the detective sat down and pulled out his notebook. “What do you want to know?” he asked.

“Put the book away,” Rossi told him. “We probably have more facts than you do. What we want now is your impressions. What your gut tells you.”

“You want me to just tell you what I think?” the detective asked incredulous.

“Subliminal impressions often tell us more than we realize,” Reid explained. “Your sense of smell or hearing can often suggest something that your eyesight can’t verify.”

“And, your years of experience will give you further insight,” Morgan contributed.

“So, yes. We just want to know what you think,” Blake finished up.

“What I think, is that someone showed up here, grabbed three nice women, plus one child, and then just disappeared. And, I don’t know why,” Detective Evans sounded frustrated. “We have absolutely no clues and no bodies.”

“You think this is an outsider?” JJ pressed the issue.

“That’s what my gut tells me,” the detective responded. “Otherwise, we would have heard from this guy before. He’s too slick not to have practiced, and I can guarantee you that his practicing wasn’t done around here.”

“That’s just what we think,” Hotch agreed with him. “But, we still need to figure out why these particular women were targeted.”


	24. The Pediatrician

The next morning Hotch split the team into groups of two and sent them out to interview friends, family, and co-workers of the three missing women. 

“What do we know about Zoe Richards?” Hotch asked Reid as he maneuvered the SUV onto the freeway.

“She is a pediatrician,” Reid recited from memory. “Graduated with honors from her medical school, and immediately went to work at a pediatric clinic in a suburb of St. Louis. She’s been there for the past ten years. She had admitting privileges at three local hospitals and, apparently, a sterling reputation. No complaints to the medical board or pending lawsuits that Garcia could find.”

“Family?” Hotch was navigating the off ramp.

“She’s been married to the same man for a little over twelve years,” Reid reported. “Her husband has custody of three children from a previous marriage. According to the records, there doesn’t appear to be any problems with either him or the children.”

Hotch had pulled into the parking lot in front of the one story building that housed the pediatric clinic. “Well,” he told Reid as they unbuckled their seatbelts, “Let’s go in and see what else we can add to that.”

When Hotch and Reid walked through the door, they found themselves in a waiting room filled with noisy children. Wincing, they made their way to the reception desk where Hotch discretely showed his credentials.

“I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI,” he told to the receptionist. “And this is Dr. Reid.”

Reid tore his eyes away from the, he suspected, germ-laden kids, and gave a brief wave.

“We’re here investigating the disappearance of Dr. Zoe Richards,” Hotch explained.

“Dr. Richards? Has she been found?” the receptionist asked. “Because, if she has, we really need her back!”

“No, she’s still missing,” Hotch said. “However, we are checking into her disappearance because we think it is linked to several other missing persons.”

“Is there someone we can talk to?” Reid inquired. “Who did she report to, or is there someone she may have confided in?”

“Well, technically, the head of the clinic is Dr. Weldon, Sr.,” the receptionist told them. “But, he is so old he hardly ever shows up any more. His second-in-command, so to speak, is Dr. Weldon, Jr.”

“Is he available?” Reid followed up.

“Let me check,” the receptionist picked up the phone. “You said you’re a doctor, too?”

Reid glanced at Hotch and made a quick decision. “Yes,” he replied. “I’m a doctor.”


	25. The Compute Technician

“Donna Yost,” Blake read from her tablet as Rossi navigated the SUV away from the hotel and onto a city street. “She is 36 years old, has a two year degree from a local community college as a computer technician, and has worked for the same financial services firm for the past twelve years.”

“Family?” Rossi inquired.

“Married for three years, divorced for the past five, with no children,” Blake told him with a shrug. “Everything here looks strictly routine.”

“But, somehow she attracted the attention of this unsub and ended up being abducted by him,” Rossi said as he pulled their vehicle into a parking garage. “Let’s see if we can find out why.”

The office where Donna Yost had worked was located on the fifth floor. The elevator ride went quickly, and Rossi and Blake were soon at the front desk of the financial services organization. 

“Agent David Rossi, FBI,” Rossi told the receptionist, showing his credentials.

“Agent Alex Blake,” Blake did likewise.

“Is there someone we can speak to about Donna Yost?” Rossi continued.

“Donna?” the receptionist repeated, surprised. “She’s been gone – what – six months now?”

“That’s right,” Blake confirmed. “We’re looking into her disappearance. Who did she report to?”

“That would be Lucille Zhang,” the receptionist had recovered. “She was her supervisor. Let me call her for you.”

Within minutes, a tall, dark-haired woman walked into the lobby and looked at the two agents. “Lucille Zhang,” she introduced herself. “FBI?”

“We’re here investigating the disappearance of Donna Yost,” Blake explained. “Is there someplace we could talk in private?”

“Of course! We have a conference room right through here,” Ms. Zhang led the way through a maze of cubicles and into a conference room equipped with computers and video conferencing equipment.

“Please, sit,” she gestured. “Would you like any coffee or water or anything?”

“No, we’re fine,” Rossi assured her. 

Blake opened her file and looked at Ms. Zhang. “Donna Yost worked for you?” she questioned.

“Yes. She was with the company for twelve years,” the woman replied. “The last five of those she reported to me.”

“What exactly did she do here?” Rossi inquired.

Ms. Zhang motioned towards the equipment in the room. “Among other things, she kept all this up and running,” she explained. “And, since she’s been gone, we’ve been up a creek.”

“She was an expert?” Blake asked.

“At several things, all having to do with the setting up and running of our communications systems and computers,” was the reply. “We’ve been having a heck of a problem keeping some of our equipment running since she’s been gone.”

“In other words, she was integral to the operation of this office?” Rossi stated.

“She most certainly was!” was the heartfelt response.


	26. Another Shelter

“Another shelter,” JJ sighed as she and Morgan walked out of the hotel to where their SUV was parked. “Why do I always seem to end up checking out homeless shelters? It is depressing!”

“It’s your sympathetic personality,” Morgan smiled at her. “Plus, your outstanding people skills. Probably a carry-over from your time as our media liaison.”

JJ sighed again. “Alright, I’ll buy that. However, this time I get to drive while you review what we know about Aimee Fox.”

Once they were in the vehicle, with their seatbelts fastened, Morgan began reading off his tablet. “Aimee Fox finished high school and immediately began working full time at the fast food restaurant she had been employed at while she was in school,” he read. “Approximately 18 months later, she married Greg Fox, who she had dated while in high school, and approximately 12 months later her son, Greg, Jr., was born. Six months after that, Greg, Sr. was killed in a car accident. Ms. Fox has spent the past ten years working, mostly at minimum wage jobs, trying to support her son and herself. However, due to the current downturn in the economy, she lost her job and then her apartment. She and her son had been living in a homeless shelter for five months when they disappeared. No problems with the law that Garcia could find.”

“Poor woman,” JJ commented as she pulled into the shelter’s parking lot. “Let’s see what we can find out here.”


	27. What Did You Say?

The remainder of the interview with Ms. Zhang went as Rossi and Blake had anticipated. Donna Yost had been a quiet, low maintenance employee who had suddenly disappeared without any indication that there was a problem – either at work or in her personal life. She was liked by the other employees of the firm, and her boss desperately wanted her back.

“I think maybe we need to take a look at Ms. Harris’ office space,” Rossi said, standing up. “It’s where?” He walked to the conference room door and looked out over the maze of cubicles.

“Actually, we built Donna a small room to keep the spare computers and other communications systems equipment in,” Ms. Zhang explained. “This way – “ She began confidently leading the way between the low walls. 

As they followed their guide, Rossi and Blake noticed that another small office space had been built out into the main office area. As they passed by it, they could see a young man sitting inside by himself, waving his arms about and apparently carrying on an animated conversation.

Ms. Zhang noticed their curiosity. “That’s Max,” she told them. “He is a good employee, but he has a bit of a problem.”

That would be?” Blake asked.

“His official diagnosis is echolalia linked to Tourette’s Syndrome,” Mr. Zhang replied. “There are a couple of other things too, but that’s the main one. His constant muttering was bothering some of our other employees, so we arranged for this small office for him.”

“Echolalia? Tourette’s?” Rossi questioned.

“Yes,” Ms. Zhang confirmed. “And, it’s a real shame. He is one of my best people. He can update a computer program for me in less than ten minutes. However, there are times when his verbiage becomes totally incomprehensible.”

“Like right now?” Blake was listening carefully.

“Yes,” Ms. Zhang replied. “There are times he just seems to go off on his own rant.”

“How did you end up hiring him?” Rossi was curious. 

“He came through a local outreach program,” the supervisor explained. “He actually lives in a group home they sponsor, although I sometimes question whether he really belongs there.”

“Why is that?” Blake asked.

“From what I have seen, he seems much more independent than the others who live there,” Ms. Zhang told her. “I really think that he could live on his own.”

“I think we want to talk with Max,” Rossi decided.


	28. A New Case?

“Did you hear what I think I heard?” Blake asked as they waited for Ms. Zhang to speak with Max before making the introductions.

“Depends on what you think you heard,” Rossi replied.

“Something having to do with Jimmy visiting with ‘The Man’,” Blake repeated slowly. “He was also saying ‘That’s bad – That’s bad’, like it’s a mantra of sorts.”

“He was also saying ‘No, no, please, no’, like he was pleading with someone. If he is repeating something he has heard in the group home, we may have uncovered a problem,” Rossi observed.

Ms. Zhang poked her head out of Max’s office. “Please come in,” she invited them. “Max would like to speak with you.”

“Hello, Max,” Rossi held out his hand to shake. “I’m David Rossi and I’m with the FBI.”

“FBI – FBI,” Max echoed cheerfully as he shook Rossi’s hand. “You’re from the FBI.”

“And, I’m Agent Blake,” Blake smiled at him.

“Agent Blake,” Max repeated.

Rossi turned to Ms. Zhang. “I think Agent Blake and I will just chat with Max for a few minutes,” he told her. “We’ll let you know when we’re ready to leave.”

Ms. Zhang looked at them curiously. “Okay,” she agreed. “Max, you know where I am if you need me.”

“Yes. Ms. Zhang – Zhang,” Max replied.

When the two agents were alone with Max, Blake began the conversation. “I think I heard you saying something about Jimmy a little while ago,” she asked.

“Yes, Jimmy,” Max agreed. “He is one of my friends at the home.”

“And, what were you saying Jimmy does?” Rossi inquired.

“Jimmy goes to visit ‘The Man’,” Max asserted.

“And, what does Jimmy do there?” Blake asked.

“Jimmy comes back hurting and crying,” Max said sadly. “He doesn’t like it.”

“Where does Jimmy hurt?” Blake was sounding sympathetic.

“You know, where you’re not supposed to talk about,” Max told her. “The man thing.”

Rossi and Blake exchanged glances.

“Is Jimmy the only one who visits ‘The Man’?” Rossi probed cautiously.

“Marcus does, and so does Jeffrey,” Max told them. “The all come back crying.”

“Do you go visit ‘The Man?” Blake asked quietly.

“On No!” Max told her. “They say it’s because I go to work every day.”

“Who arranges for ‘The Man’ to come visit?” Rossi was trying hard to sound calm and detached.

“Uncle Louie and Uncle Gordon,” Max sounded excited again. “They’re really nice! They’re the ones who arranged for me to get this job working with computers.”

“Are Uncle Louie and Uncle Gordon the people who run your group home?” Blake asked.

“Oh yes!” Max responded. “Do you want to meet them? Someone will be coming to pick me up to go home in a little while.”

“Not right now,” Rossi told him. “We have to be on our way. Maybe some other time.”

“Some other time,” Max agreed as he went back to his keyboard.

When the two agents walked out of Max’s office, Ms. Zhang was waiting for them. “Was Max helpful?” she asked.

“Do you have the contact information for the group home Max lives in?” Rossi questioned.

“Yes, in my office,” the supervisor replied.

“We’re going to need it,” Blake told her, pulling out her cell phone.


	29. Difficult Patients

As Hotch and Reid walked into the Clinic Director’s office, they immediately noticed numerous diplomas, certificates, and awards prominently displayed on the walls, with multiple trophies and other awards sitting on the credenzas and shelving units.

“Dr. Weldon,” he announced officiously as he stood up behind his desk and held out his hand to Hotch.

“SSA Aaron Hotchner, FBI” Hotch replied, shaking the proffered hand. “And, this is Dr. Reid. We’re investigating Dr. Zoe Richards’ disappearance.”

“Dr. Richards?” the doctor asked. “She’s been gone for – ah – about six months. Why now?”

“We think her disappearance is linked to several others throughout the country,” Reid explained. 

“What can you tell us about her?” Hotch inquired.

“Well, she was with us for – what – ten years?” the doctor began. “My father hired her, so I can’t really be sure. No problems that I know of. She did have a rather large patient load and we have been having problems slotting her patients in with our other physicians.”

“Did you work with her directly?” Reid asked.

“Not on a daily basis,” the doctor told them. “She did, however, have a nurse assigned to assist her. Maybe you would like to speak with her?”

“That’s probably who we need to speak with,” Hotch agreed. “Is she available?”

“Come with me,” Dr. Weldon moved towards the door. “You can speak with her in our nurses’ lounge.”

Hotch and Reid were soon joined in the nurses’ lounge by a no nonsense looking older woman in teddy bear print scrubs.

“I’m Nurse Jeannie Wilson”, she introduced herself. “You’re from the FBI asking about Dr. Richards?”

“Yes, we’re looking into her disappearance,” Hotch confirmed.

“What can you tell us about her?” Reid asked

“Well, it wouldn’t surprise me to find out that she just decided to disappear on her own,” Nurse Jeannie told the two agents. “And, I wouldn’t blame her!”

“Why is that?” Reid was curious.

“Zoe, Dr. Richards, was an excellent doctor,” Nurse Jeannie told them. “However, she never fit into the mold the clinic expects of their physicians. She was a little too independent for the current Director’s taste. Had her own way of dealing with her patients and with their parents, if you know what I mean. She also could be rather blunt at times. Consequently, the other doctors channeled all their ‘difficult’ patients to her.”

“And she dealt with them?” Hotch asked.

“Oh, Yes! No problem there.” the nurse assured him. “And, because the parents were happy with her, they recommended her to their friends. She actually had the largest patient load in the clinic.”

“But, the other doctors didn’t respect her?” Reid guessed.

“No, they didn’t”, Nurse Jeannie agreed. “They always treated her like she was a second class citizen. At their Monday morning meetings, they would bring in their difficult cases to discuss, listen to her advice, follow her recommendations, and then pass it all off as their own expertise. They also never appreciated the patients or the reputation she brought to the clinic. Add that to her home situation and, like I said, I would be tempted to disappear too.

“Home situation?” Hotch followed up.

“Well,” Nurse Jeanie hesitated as if she was afraid she had said too much.

“We need to know everything about Dr. Richards if we are going to find her,” Hotch reminded the nurse.

“Okay, I guess it won’t hurt, and it just might help” the nurse agreed. “Dr. Richards’ husband had custody of three children from two of his ‘previous encounters’. Zoe was expected to raise them. However, he gave her no authority with them, if you follow me.”

“They were a handful?” Hotch guessed.

“And then some,” the nurse told him. “Now that she’s gone – “

“What?” Hotch prompted.

“At least one of them is probably looking at jail time,” Nurse Jeannie admitted. 

“So, not only the clinic but also her husband would be delighted to see her back?” Reid asked.

“You’ve got that right!”


	30. The Mother

After Morgan and JJ had identified themselves at the front desk of the homeless shelter, they were shown into an office featuring a battered metal desk, with a sagging desk chair, and several faded visitor chairs that had definitely seen better days.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like they are wasting their money on fancy furnishings,” Morgan observed looking around.

“That’s for sure,” JJ agreed. “And, those blinds on the windows – “

Her observations were interrupted by a middle-aged man bustling into the room. 

“FBI?” he questioned, giving them a penetrating look. “Don’t tell me one of our residents is a long lost felon.”

“Agents Morgan and Jareau,” Morgan introduced himself and JJ.

“And, no, we are not looking for any of your residents,” JJ told him. “We’re looking for information on one of your past residents.”

“Well, you do know that most of our information is confidential,” the man informed her. “We do our best to respect our residents’ privacy.”

“We know that, and we aren’t looking for that kind of information,” Morgan assured him. “We are looking into the disappearance of Aimee Fox. I believe you are Simon West, the one who reported her missing.”

“Oh - Sorry for not introducing myself,” Mr. West replied. “But it has been – what – six months since she disappeared? Why now?”

“We believe her and her son’s disappearance is linked to several others,” JJ explained. “We’re trying to find a common denominator between them.”

“I haven’t heard of any other disappearances around here,” Mr. West commented. 

“They are spread all over the country,” Morgan told him. “That’s how the FBI got involved.”

“I don’t know that I can tell you much about Ms. Fox,” Mr. West seemed satisfied with the agents’ answers. “Is there anything in particular you would like to know?”

“Have a seat,” he added belatedly as he waved his hand indicting the guest chairs. “They’re not much, but it is better than standing.” He plopped onto the desk chair.

“Thanks,” JJ carefully sat down while Morgan remained standing. 

“What in particular do you remember about Aimee Fox?” Morgan began the questioning.

“She was smart, really, really smart,” Mr. West told them. “I was surprised she had never gone to college. She could have made something of herself.”

“Did she ever say why she didn’t go on to school?” JJ was interested. 

“As she explained it to me, the boy she fell in love with and eventually married didn’t want her to continue her education. Also, her parents weren’t particularly supportive,” Mr. West replied. “I pointed out that she could start taking classes while she was staying here, but she said it was too late for her.”

“I assume all residents are assigned duties?” Morgan asked.

“Oh, yes,” Mr. West exclaimed. “Ms. Fox worked with our younger residents as an assistant classroom instructor. She was really good. That’s why I spoke to her about taking classes.”

“What about her son? Did she seem particularly worried about him?” JJ asked.

“Not that I ever saw,” Mr. West replied. “She seemed comfortable with his attending classes here and playing with the other residents’ children.”

“Did anyone ever come to see her while she was here?” Morgan asked. “Or, did you ever notice anyone watching her and her son?”

“Not that I saw,” Mr. West told him. “However, you might want to check the sign-in book at the front desk. All visitors are required to sign in and indicate who they are here to visit.”

“Did anything at all strike you as out of the ordinary about Ms. Fox?” JJ inquired.

“Well, she was a voracious reader,” Mr. West replied after a short pause. “That may not be unusual elsewhere, but in here that was a little – different.”

“What did she read?” Morgan was curious. 

“Just about anything,” Mr. West chuckled. “One of our volunteers brings in books donated by a church group she belongs to, and Ms. Fox went through them like crazy. It was a standing joke that she would even read the ingredients off the tube of toothpaste.”

“How did she take that?” JJ asked.

“She just laughed.”


	31. Recap and More

Later that afternoon, the team gathered in the conference room at the Creve Coeur police station to share their findings.

Hotch, sitting at the head of the table, led the discussion. “Let’s begin with what Reid and I found,” he suggested. 

“Dr. Richards was an extremely good pediatrician,” Reid told the group. “She had the largest number of patients in the group practice, and the patient’s parents were very happy with her.”

“However, like the other women whose disappearances we have investigated, she was vastly underappreciated,” Hotch added.

“She was routinely assigned the clinic’s ‘difficult’ patients, and her contributions towards the diagnoses of other doctor’s cases were often plagiarized,” Reid explained. “In academic, as well as professional circles, that alone could have resulted in censure by a professional standards committee if she had reported it.

“She never reported it?” Blake was astonished.

“Not that we can find,” Hotch told her. “I got the impression she was afraid of rocking the boat, so to speak.”

“What did her husband have to say?” JJ asked.

“All we have at the moment is the missing person’s report he filed and a record of the resulting interview,” Reid reported. “We have left a call for him to get back to us.”

“So, we are waiting on him,” Rossi observed. “Anything else turn up?”

“She did have problems at home with her husband’s children,” Hotch revealed. “From what we were told, local law enforcement officials have been involved.”

Any further comments by Hotch were interrupted by Chief Stevens poking his head into the room. “Sorry to interrupt you guys,” he said. “But, I think you will be interested in this.”

“Come in, Chief,” Hotch invited him. “What’s happened?”

“This involves you,” the Chief turned to Rossi. “And, you,” he indicated Blake. “It appears that the Sex Crimes Division of the St. Louis Police Department has been working for quite some time, trying to determine the location a male prostitution ring. They were receiving rather vague information as to what was going on, but couldn’t seem to run down any definite leads. Thanks to you two, they are shutting it down even as we speak.”

“Dave?” Hotch asked. “Blake?”

“We went to visit the office where Donna Yost worked,” Rossi began. “And, Blake noticed something – Off?”

“There was an employee there, Max, who has Tourette’s Syndrome,” Blake took up the story. “Because he continually talked to himself, no one ever paid any attention to what he was saying.”

“Until Blake came along,” Rossi favored her with a smile. “After she told me what she thought she was hearing, and I agreed with her, we went in and spoke with Max.”

“He’s a really nice young man who just happens to suffer from Tourette’s,” Blake explained. “And, he was very forthcoming about some activities taking place at the group home where he lives.”

“A male prostitution ring?” Morgan was outraged.

“Apparently using mentally challenged individuals,” Chief Stevens supplied. “You can rest assured that it is being put out of business as we speak, and that both the organizers and the customers will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law!”

“They had better be!” Morgan was visibly shaking to the point where Hotch felt compelled to place his hand on the agent’s shoulder to calm him.

“Not to worry! It is being handled!” Chief Stevens assured him. “Just wanted you to know – And, Thanks! I’ll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing.” With that, he left the room.

“Wow!” JJ breathed. “You guys definitely did better than Morgan and I!”

“Good work you two!” Hotch favored Rossi and Blake with one of his rare smiles.

“I don’t know what JJ and I can do to top that!” Morgan complained. 

“Just the usual as far as Aimee Fox is concerned,” JJ reported. “Another very intelligent but unchallenged and unappreciated woman. This time, with a son.”

“And, again, disappearing without a trace is totally out of character for her,” Morgan added.

Hotch reached over and pushed several keys on the computer keyboard. “Maybe it’s time to call in the Calvary!” he commented.

“Advance and Be Recognized Mortals!” Garcia declared as she came on screen. “Whoops! Sorry guys!”

“Garcia, have you found anything on where Edie Warner went on the evening before she disappeared?” Hotch asked.

“You asked the question and I have the answer,” Garcia reported jubilantly. She pulled picked up a tablet and began reading her notes. 

“As I told you, her car doesn’t have GPS and apparently her cell phone is a disposable one. It also appears that she mainly uses cash. So, this was a challenge. However, fear not, because I was able to locate and access a traffic cam just down the street from her office. She apparently left the office at a little after 5:00 p.m., and drove in the direction of her condo. She was out of sight for about ten minutes, and then she turned up on the security cameras of a newly built strip mall. Being new, all the cameras there are up and running in tip-top shape. Edie visited the bookstore that anchors one end of the mall. What was really strange, though, was that she parked closer to the opposite end of the mall and then walked. Maybe she thought she needed the exercise?”

“Could you see anything once she got into the store?” Rossi asked.

“Oh, All Knowing One, you know exactly where I am going with this,” Garcia responded. “On the store security cameras, it appears that she spoke briefly with a store employee, and then left. I couldn’t see who it was because of the shadows, and when I tried to match the person’s description with the employees who had signed in for that particular shift, there didn’t seem to be anyone who matched.”

“A bookstore?” Rossi turned to Reid. “Didn’t you say there were some cookbooks on her kitchen table?”

“Yes,” Reid replied. “It appeared that they had been recently purchased.”

“And, Carole Sheldon had arranged for a donations of children’s books from a local bookstore,” JJ filled in.

“Aimee Fox was a voracious reader,” Morgan contributed. 

“Could this guy be targeting these women at bookstores or libraries?” Blake assumed. “Garcia?”

“On it my most favorite team,” Garcia replied as she signed off.


	32. Homeward Bound

After speaking with Chief Stevens again, Hotch decided that the team had accomplished as much as it could at Creve Coeur. He then made the decision to take everyone back to Quantico while they considered whether a trip to Bellingham, WA, was justified. As they stood in the terminal waiting to board their jet, Hotch’s cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen he grimaced before answering, “Agent Hotchner.”

The other members of the team watched as he frowned and then moved away from the group. “Yes, Ma’am. I understand. I will be there,” was all they heard him say.

As he walked back towards the team, Rossi looked at him sympathetically. “Our Section Chief?” he asked.

“Yes, she wants to see me first thing tomorrow morning,” Hotch responded.

“Doesn’t sound good,” Morgan opinioned.

“It never is,” Blake contributed.

“She also wants to see you, Dave,” Hotch warned the senior agent.


	33. Condemnation or Commendation

The next morning, Hotch and Rossi began their day by heading towards their Section Chief’s office.

“Any idea what this is about?” Rossi asked.

“Not sure, but it probably has to do with the case we have been working on,” Hotch replied.

When they arrived at her office, the two men weren’t surprised to find that Section Chief Strauss was already at work. They were surprised, however, to find that her assistant had instructions to keep them waiting. Apparently, an unexpected early morning phone call was to blame.

When they were finally allowed into her office, Strauss was studying several pieces of paper on her desk. She glanced up at the agents, and removed her glasses.

“When I originally asked you to come in,” she began. “I was planning on demanding an explanation of why you were wasting taxpayer dollars running around the countryside looking into a case that didn’t even appear to exist. However, after the two phone call and several faxes I have received this morning, I find it necessary to change the direction of my comments.”

“Ma’am,” Hotch addressed her. “We believe that there is a serious case here. All of these women have gone missing and, even though no bodies have turned up, that doesn’t mean they are safe.”

“That remains to be seen, Agent Hotchner,” Strauss told him sternly.

“What changed your mind?” Rossi interrupted.

“When I arrived this morning, I had a voice mail from the Deputy Director,” she informed them. “When I returned his call, he told me that Plano Police Chief Darian Cole had called to congratulate him on having such outstanding agents. It appears that while you were there investigating these ‘disappearances’ Agents Rossi and Morgan assisted in apprehending a major member of a local militia group suspected of being involved with several hate crimes. Thanks to them, the Plano police got the opportunity to legally confiscate several weapons owned by this member. And, as a result, they now have enough evidence to arrest several more members of the group and, hopefully, they will be able to force the group to disband.”

“We were glad we could help,” Hotch told her. “If that – “

Strauss held up her hand to silence him. “In addition, Chief Cole faxed the Deputy Director a copy of a Letter of Commendation for your entire team,” she continued. “The original will be arriving in the mail shortly.”

“It was our pleasure to assist them,” Rossi told her. “If that is all?” he turned to leave.

 **“That is not all, Agent Rossi!”** the strident voice stopped him in his tracks.

“There is more?” Rossi inquired cautiously.

“When I had finished with the Deputy Director, another call came in,” Strauss continued. “That call was from Chief Trey Stevens of the Creve Coeur Police Department.”

“Our other stop?” Hotch inquired.

“Yes, your other stop,” she was trying not to spit it out. “This call was to thank me for your assistance in breaking up a male prostitution ring that focused on abusing mentally challenged individuals. And, yes, another Letter of Commendation was faxed to me, with the original scheduled to arrive in the mail shortly.”

“Another instance in which we were glad to assist the local law enforcement officials,” Hotch told her smoothly.

“You still didn’t get any results on your original investigation,” Strauss pointed out. “That is, assuming there is anything to investigate. And, rest assured, Gentlemen, I will be keeping an eye on it.”

“Of course, Ma’am,” Hotch agreed.

“We may leave?” Rossi asked sarcastically.

“Go!” there was a shooing motion with her hand. “Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg your indulgence!
> 
> I know Strauss is dead - May she rest in peace - But I had this written before she played out her final scene, and it's going to be the end of September before we find out who her replacement is. I tried changing it to Senator Cramer, but that just didn't play out right. Sorry!


	34. Early Morning Coffee

That same morning Reid began his day walking down an unfamiliar street, observing the other pedestrians. It was early, and he wasn’t familiar with this part of Quantico. He did know he was close to the University, and noticed that many of his fellow pedestrians appeared to be students.

He easily found the coffee shop Christine had suggested and, taking a deep breath, pulled the door open. “This is ridiculous,” he told himself. He was just meeting Christine for early morning coffee before they both had to be at work. But, somehow, this was different. He was still thinking about her parting remark several days ago.

As he stood just inside the shop looking about, he heard the door open behind him and felt a light kiss on the side of his neck.

“Hi There!” Christine’s voice sounded huskily in his ear. For some reason, he found himself thinking about how it would be to hear that voice every day. He turned to see her smiling at him.

“You look pensive,” Christine commented. “Bad case?”

“Not really,” he confessed. “Puzzling more than anything else. We’re still working on it.”

“Would it help to talk?” she asked as she positioned the two of them in the serving line.

“I do want to talk, but not about that,” Reid told her. “Wait until we have our coffees and are sitting down.”

The line moved quickly, and soon they were sitting at an outside table enjoying their lattes in the morning sun.

“Now?” Christine asked curiously.

“When you left me at the Metro station Saturday, you said something that puzzled me,” Reid confessed. “’You might want to think about verifying my assumption,’ were your exact words.” 

“Oh, my assumption about your being a boy,” Christine remembered, smiling. “I was merely pointing out that I had never verified that either anatomically or through your DNA.”

Reid was dumbfounded. “You – You – You - want to – to – check?“ he spit out a mouthful of coffee as he stuttered.

“Spencer - I am just teasing you!” Christine assured him as she placed her hand on his arm. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you!”

“Upset me? No – No – You didn’t upset me,” Reid was working hard trying to regain his composure.

Christine’s cell phone began ringing, and she pulled it out to answer it.

“Dr. Nielson”, she sang out. “Oh, no, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” she exclaimed to the other person. “What was the patient’s reaction?” She started laughing. “Oh dear! That wasn’t expected either. Alright, I’m on my way,” she chortled.

She turned to Reid. “Problem with one of our test cases,” she explained as she stood up to leave. “Call me later?”

Reid didn’t trust his voice. He just smiled and nodded.

As she left, Christine leaned over and brushed a quick kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll be waiting,” she promised.


	35. In The Bullpen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some fluff - So be forewarned, this chapter is pure fluff!!!

Reid’s arrival at the BAU office that morning, with a smile on his face and a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, did not go unnoticed. As he headed to his desk in the bullpen, his good mood seemed to radiate from him.

“Good morning Spence!” JJ looked up from her desk. “A little late this morning?”

Reid glanced at his watch. “Not really,” he told her. “Seeing as how our hours are variable at best, considering our frequent out of town trips – “

“Okay, Genius,” Morgan interrupted. “Tell that to our Section Chief! And to Hotch, for that matter.”

“You do look awfully cheerful this morning,” Blake observed.

“Yeah!” Morgan agreed. “Anything you’d like to tell us about? Or, should I say, anyone?”

Blake was circling Reid’s desk. “That isn’t your usual coffee place,” she observed, noticing the logo on his cup. “Where exactly is it?”

Reid grabbed the cup and tried to cover the logo with his hand, only to have Morgan take it away. “You’re right,” he told Blake, as he examined the cup. “I’ve never heard of this place either.”

Reid blushed furiously as he told them. “It’s near the University Hospital.”

“So, you met the lovely Ms. Christine for coffee this morning,” Morgan surmised. “Or,” he got a wicked smile on his face. “Did you both stop for coffee after an exciting night?”

“That’s enough, both of you,” JJ intervened. “Spence’s personal life if just that - Personal. Now, lay off him!”

“Okay, Okay,” Morgan held up his hands. “It’s just that if, heaven forbid, our resident Genius needs some relationship advice, I want him to know I am available for a consult.”

Hotch and Rossi walked through the bullpen. “Conference room in five,” Hotch called out. “Someone tell Garcia.”


	36. Finally, We Have A Suspect!

“Rossi and I just came from our Section Chief’s office,” Hotch told the team after they had assembled in the conference room. “It seems she has reservations concerning of our current investigation.”

“Hotch, we have at least 15 missing women, possibly more,” Morgan pointed out. “Just because they are spread out across the country doesn’t mean they aren’t connected. The MO is the same for all of them.”

“Is this because we haven’t found any bodies?” JJ asked. “Because, we have had cases in the past where the body was missing and we still were able to locate and provide enough evidence to convict the perp.”

“The lack of bodies is just part of it,” Rossi commented. “There is the fact that we are still working to tie all the abductions together.”

“Well, I have been checking on the Bellingham, Washington, cases and I think I may have something,” Garcia announced.

“Okay?” Blake was interested.

“I was checking into the women abducted in Bellingham,” Garcia began as she put a group of three pictures up on the flat screen. “Again, we have one professional, in this case a Marketing Manager (MBA), one skilled worker, an accounting clerk, and one unskilled worker, a farmwife. It was while I was looking at the picture of our accounting clerk, Laurie Myers, that I noticed it.”

Reid got out of his seat and walked closer to peer at the picture. “She’s in front of a bookcase,” he observed.

“YES!” Garcia cheered. “This picture was taken for the local paper because she volunteered at a local literacy program.”

“She helped teach adults to read?” Blake asked.

“And, that brought her into contact with books, books, and more books,” Garcia pointed out. “That’s when I went back to check on some of our other abductees.”

“Edie Warner had cookbooks stacked on her kitchen table,” Reid remembered.

“And, Aimee Fox read everything that came her way,” Morgan filled in.

“Plus, Carole Sheldon had arranged for a donation of children’s books,” Blake pointed out.

“Garcia, did you find out where all these books came from?” Rossi inquired.

“Inquiring minds want to know,” Garcia informed him. “And, while I may not have found out the exact source of everyone’s personal reading material, I have located a coincidence. And, I know none of you like coincidences.”

“And, that is?” Hotch was getting impatient.

“Books Galore!” Garcia announced. “The mega bookstore chain. They opened a new store in each of the cities where women went missing, at around the same time they disappeared.”

“They opened a store out in Reston, Virginia, about two years ago,” Reid remembered.

“And, that is when three women from that area went missing,” JJ filled in.

“Garcia, we need you to check the employees at each store,” Hotch began his instructions. “We need to know if any of them have a background that would suggest they are capable of abducting these women.”

“Already done,” Garcia told him gleefully. “And, you are going to love this one!”

 **“Garcia!!”** Morgan wanted to cut to the chase.

“Okay, okay – I just thought you might want to take a break and laud my brilliance,” Garcia told him.

“Consider yourself lauded,” Rossi told her. “Now?”

“Okay, there is one employee who stands out, and here she is,” Garcia put a picture on the flat screen. “Meet Sharon Taggart. She actually works for the corporate office of ‘Books Galore’ and her main responsibility is overseeing the set-up and stocking of new stores. She travels to each new location to oversee the receiving of the books and the stocking of the shelves. She then remains at the location through the first two to three weeks of operation to help the manager determine stocking levels.”

“Where is she now?” JJ inquired.

“That’s the unfortunate part,” Garcia reported. “Approximately one week ago she sent in her letter of resignation and disappeared. No one has heard from her since. And, as far as I can determine, she has gone completely off the grid.”


	37. Rememberances of Books Read

“A woman! We never profiled a woman!” Morgan exploded. “That explains a lot!”

“It explains how she convinced all her victims to go with her,” JJ pointed out. “No one would have felt threatened by her.”

“But, we still don’t know what she is doing with them once she has them,” Rossi spoke up. “Does she have an accomplice?”

“A dominant?” Hotch questioned. “Possibly a male?”

“I don’t think that is the issue here,” Reid had returned to his chair and was staring at the screen. “I think we are on the wrong track all together.”

“What are you seeing?” Blake noticed a particular look in his eyes.

“Share with us mere mortals,” Garcia demanded.

“Let me ask,” Reid began his explanation. “What were the professions of the women who disappeared from Reston, VA?”

“That’s an easy one,” Garcia called up another file on her tablet. “We had an Assistant Headmistress for a private school, a plumber, and a hotel maid.”

“That fits,” Reid told her. “Now, if someone was intent on creating a new society, from the ground up, what would they need?”

“Doctors, teachers, people who are willing to work to get things done?” Morgan guessed.

“Now, remember, all of the women abducted apparently spent a lot of time in bookstores,” Reid continued his analysis.

“Oh My Gosh!” Blake gasped out. “The most famous ‘retreat from society’s evils’ novel ever written!”

Hotch looked at Reid. “Are you sure?’ he asked.

“I can’t be 100% certain without actually talking to the people involved,” Reid replied. “But, it does make sense.”

“These women are on strike!” Blake stated.

Morgan was giving them a puzzled look. “Okay, what am I missing here?” he asked.

 _“Atlas Shrugged,”_ Reid, Blake, and Hotch chorused.

“Ayn Rand’s Magnum Opus,” Garcia added.

“Who is John Galt?” JJ intoned.


	38. A Book Inspired Them

“So, they are reenacting this book?” Morgan asked.

“Not so much reenacting it as putting it’s principles into practical application,” JJ explained. 

“They felt unappreciated by society, so they withdrew their talents and took themselves elsewhere,” Rossi mussed. “Not a bad idea.”

“So, where exactly are they?” Morgan asked the room at large.

“You would need a fairly large piece of property to set up a compound for this,” Reid began the analysis. “Probably a piece of farmland.”

“Isolated?” Blake suggested.

“But not too much,” Hotch observed. “They would still need to buy food and other supplies, at least initially.”

“They have had at least two years, possibly more, to get situated,” JJ pointed out.

“Even if they are raising their own food, they would still need to purchase seeds and other gardening supplies,” Rossi suggested. “That suggests a cash flow from somewhere.”

“Garcia, can you trace purchases of large tracks of land, starting about three years ago?” Hotch asked.

“I could if I knew where to start looking.” Garcia, for the first time anyone could remember, looked hopeless. “They could be anywhere in the U.S., or they could have gone north to Canada or south to Mexico or maybe to some island or ---“

“Start with the areas immediately surrounding the abduction cities,” Hotch instructed her. 

“Most likely not,” Reid opinioned. “They wouldn’t want to draw attention to their ‘home base’ so to speak. Now that we know what is going on, let me work a geographic profile and see if I can come up with some likely locations.”


	39. Dinner and -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some more fluff - So here goes -

“I hope this restaurant is alright,” Reid worried later that evening as he held the chair for Christine. “Rossi recommended it and helped me get a reservation.”

“If Dave recommended it, that’s good enough for me,” Christine commented as she sat down. “That man knows his food!” She looked around the opulent restaurant. “This is beautiful!”

“Thank you,” she addressed the maître d’ as he handed her a thick, leather-bound menu.

“Mademoiselle,” he addressed her and then looked over at Reid. “Monsieur. Your waiter will be with you shortly.” He returned to stand guard over the room’s main entrance.

Christine opened the menu. “Everything here sounds incredible,” she exclaimed after examining it for a few minutes.

“Are those real diamonds?” Reid asked suddenly. “Your earrings, I mean.”

Christine automatically reached for the studs she was wearing. “I never really thought about it,” she admitted. “They were a gift from one of our repeat students at The Institute. Actually, I forgot I even had them until I found them when I was clearing out my desk. The minute I saw them, I realized they would go with the shooting star necklace you gave me.” She touched the gold and diamond necklace she always wore.

“A gift?” Reid questioned.

“Yes,” Christine told him. “As you remember, discretion dictated that the billing for some of our students could get rather complicated. On this particular occasion, it took me several tries to get it right. As a ‘Thank You’ our student had his assistant send these over.”

“Well, they look real to me,” Reid commented.

“That is entirely possible,” Christine conceded. “As I remember, he was an importer of some kind.”

“Good Evening Young People!” the familiar voice was close to them.

“Dave!” Christine looked up to see the familiar agent. “How good to see you again!” She stood up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“And, it’s good to see you!” Rossi told her as he returned the hug. Leaning back, he leisurely surveyed her in her fitted, black cocktail dress. “You are looking good,” he commented with a smile. “Working in the lab must agree with you.”

“Spencer,” Rossi waved a greeting across the table. 

“I would like you both to meet my publicist, Renee Lynn,” Rossi introduced the woman he was escorting. “She came all the way to Quantico to try to convince me to do another book tour.”

“Is she being successful?” Christine teased. “Or are you enjoying your job with the BAU so much you can’t bear to leave it?”

“Let’s just say, I am busy doing research for my next book,” Rossi winked at her before continuing to follow the maître d’ to a table in a prime location.


	40. Surprise

After Dave had left for his own table, Christine and Reid continued perusing the menu and commenting on the restaurant’s specialties. 

“I can’t decide if I want to go with the seafood or with the meat,” Christine commented. “I would like to stay consistent throughout the meal.”

“Or, with the fowl,” Reid offered another possibility. 

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the Wine Steward, carefully carrying a bottle of wine, which he presented to Reid.

Reid gave him a puzzled look. “I didn’t order – “ he began.

“Compliments of the gentleman at the far table,” the Wine Steward intoned, inclining his head to indicate Rossi.

Rossi smiled and waved, while Christine laughed delightedly. “Dave certainly knows how to make an impression,” she commented. 

Turning to the Wine Steward she asked, “What can you tell us about this wine?”

“It is an Italian Chianti,” the Wine Steward began. “Specifically, a 2000 Podere il Palazzino, La Pieve Chianti. It is classified a DOCG Classico, and has a dense earthy and vegetal flavor with wood vanilla. It is considered to be lively on the tongue but not too astringent.”

“A Chianti,” Christine mused. “That would mean it would go best with either red meat or a pasta dish involving red sauce.”

“The Mademoiselle is correct,” the Wine Steward agreed. He glanced over at Reid. “Would you like me to open the bottle so you may sample it?”

“Oh - Of course - Right,” Reid had been busy watching and listening to Christine. Not for the first time, he realized how she always seemed to fit in with whatever circumstances she found herself in.

After the bottle had been opened with all due ceremony, Reid, remembering a ‘class’ Rossi had organized for the team, examined the cork, and then sampled the wine. He then passed the glass to Christine for her comments.

“Quite good,” Christine approved the wine. “Now, we can build our meals around this.”

“A good wine is always an excellent place to start,” the Wine Steward agreed with her as he filled their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make it clear that I am not a "wine snob". I just wanted to find a good Italian (naturally) wine that Rossi might send over. Besides, I do like a good Chianti.


	41. Not Again!

As they enjoyed the wine Rossi had send over, Reid and Christine continued reviewing the menu and finally made their choices. They were just starting a discussion concerning Christine’s recent research, when Rossi walked over accompanied by Renee Lynn. He was holding his cell phone at arm’s and scowling.

“These things are the invention of the devil!” he declared. “Has yours gone off yet?”

Reid retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and examined it. “Not – ,” he began, just as it buzzed.

“Yeah, it’s gone off,” he told Rossi ruefully. “Do you know what it is?”

“Hostage situation,” Rossi told him briefly. “And, they feel that they need both of our expertise. Sorry, Ladies, but we are going to have to leave you.”

“Not to worry,” Renee smiled. She looked at Christine. “How would you feel about joining me for dinner? My publisher is paying!”

“Have a seat!” Christine invited her indicating an empty chair. “Thanks to Dave,” she favored him with a smile, “We already have a bottle of wine open. Have you decided on a meal yet?”

“Looks like we are superfluous,” Rossi commented to Reid.

Reid was visibly upset. “I am **so** sorry,” he apologized to Christine. “I really wanted this to be a nice romantic evening with just you and me - Like everyone told me I should. It’s just that this is part of the job and – “ He trailed off miserably.

“We’ll talk later?” he asked hesitantly as he stood up to leave.

“Oh, Sweetheart!” Christine exclaimed as she stood up to hug him tightly. “First off, not that I don’t appreciate it, but you should do something because you want to, not because everyone tells you you should. And, second, you know how horribly disappointed I am, but I know it’s not your fault! Of course we’ll talk later – I Promise!”

She thought for a minute and then exclaimed, “You’ve not eaten! Can we get the kitchen to pack up something for you to take with you? And, Dave, too, of course.”

“Don’t worry,” Rossi assured her. “I have already placed our orders and they should be waiting for us at the maître d’s desk on our way out.”

Christine smiled at him. “I should have more faith in you, Dave,” she commented. Taking Reid’s hand with both of hers, she held it tightly as she looked into his eyes and asked, “Call me and let me know you are both okay - Please?”

As the two agents walked away, they heard Christine saying to Renee, “I have a million questions for you! I’ve always wondered how one goes about getting a book published. And, do you specialize in true crime or are you a ‘generalist’? How does that work? I just have so many questions I don’t know where to start!”


	42. The Location Garcia - Just The Location

It took until early morning to resolve the hostage situation, after which Reid headed home for a nap, a quick shower, and a phone conversation with Christine. When he and Rossi finally arrived in the bullpen, they were greeted by a jubilant Garcia. 

“Great, you’re here!” she declared. “Now, I can get everyone in the conference room and you can all admire my brilliance!”

“Garcia? What did you find?” Rossi asked curiously.

“You’ll just have to wait,” she declared. She looked at Reid. “And, I when I am done, I want a full report from you, Buster. Sneaking out on a hot date without telling me!”

“How did she - ? Reid turned to Rossi.

“Don’t ask me,” the older agent shrugged his shoulders. “I gave up on trying to figure her out years ago!”

Half an hour later, the team was sitting in the conference room with Garcia taking center stage.

“Okay, Team,” she began. “Be prepared to be wowed – Big time! When you, Oh Great Leader, asked me to try tracking property purchases, I quickly realized how hopeless that would be - Even after Reid gave me his geographic profile. However, upon considering how our wonderful team constantly thinks ‘Outside the box’ I decided to come up with another approach.”

“Okay, Ms. Thing,” Morgan interrupted with a smile. “We know you are an expert at coming up with new angles. Just cut to the chase – Please!”

“Well, if you put it that way,” Garcia huffed. “What I did, was think about the women who have disappeared. Assuming they went voluntarily, and assuming they are continuing to live their lives in a relatively normal manner, what could they not live without?”

“Electricity?” Rossi guessed.

“Their children?” JJ suggested.

“Their books?” Reid contributed.

“Their – professions!” Blake declared. “They each had a particular expertise they excelled at and wanted to be recognized for. They would want to continue working in their field!”

“And the prize goes to our favorite linguist!” Garcia declared. “That is why I started checking for professional licenses that had been transferred.”

“You found something?” Hotch sounded hopeful. 

“Indeed I did,” Garcia chortled. “Last week a Dr. Zoe Richards applied to have her physician’s license transferred to – Wait for this – The State of Virginia!”

“Virginia?” Rossi sat up. “Right here in our own backyard?”

“It gets even better,” Garcia promised.


	43. Where?

“Better? Like we can just walk around the corner to her new address?” JJ asked hopefully.

“Not quite that, but when I checked the address of her new office, it sounded familiar,” Garcia told her. “So, I looked further and guess what I found!”

 **“GARCIA!”** Hotch was losing patience.

“Okay!” Garcia put a picture up on the flat screen. “Here you go!”

“That’s an ad for The New Life Yoga Center,” Blake observed. “That place has fliers up all over campus. You can sign up for a weekend retreat, or to go out and stay with them for a week or more.”

“They also offer corporate retreats,” Reid remembered.

“You mean to tell me, that these missing women are sitting within a two and a half hour drive from here running their own business?” Morgan was flabbergasted.

“Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you,” Garcia was smiling. “I checked the property records, and approximately four years ago the 100 acres involved were purchased by The New Life Yoga Center, a non-profit teaching organization. The principal in the purchase was Sharon Taggart. The buildings themselves have been in existence for almost thirty years. The complex was originally built as a private summer camp, which went bankrupt about ten years ago. It then became a retreat center for a group of local churches. When churches decided they couldn’t afford to continue running the center, they put it on the market.”

“We do need to go out there and make sure no one is being coerced into joining this – Cult?” Rossi observed. “We also need to check whether all the missing women are accounted for. How long did you say the drive is?”

“About two and a half hours,” Garcia told him. “Most of the way is on a major expressway, and then on a divided highway. However, the last forty miles or so is on country roads.”

“It’s too late to go this afternoon,” Hotch decided after checking his watch. “Everyone, clear what you can off your desks, and then go home and get some rest. We leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Sir?” Garcia spoke up.

“Yes, Garcia,” the tech rarely asked for anything and Hotch was intrigued.

“Can I please go with the team this time?” she inquired. “It’s just that a friend of mine and I were planning on going there for a weekend retreat, and I’d like to check it out. I won’t be any trouble.”

“Let her come, Hotch,” Rossi encouraged. “She’s probably already thoroughly researched the place, and it’s not like we are expecting trouble of any kind.”

“All right,” Hotch was easily convinced. “Just make sure your responsibilities are covered here at the office.”

“Oh, I will, Sir, I will!” Garcia assured him as she bustled out of the conference room.

Hotch then turned back to his agents. “Oh, by the way, Rossi and Reid, good job on the hostage situation!”


	44. Road Trip

The next morning, good weather and good roads predominated at the beginning of the drive. For the first hour, the team’s two SUVs traveled over a major highway, through flat countryside broken only by the occasional hill. Then, the GPS directed them onto a divided highway, which began slowly climbing into the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains. However, shortly before noon, just as they were forced onto a series of narrow country roads, a cold front moved in and a steady rain began to fall.

“How much further is this place? It seems like we have been traveling forever and the weather isn’t getting any better!” Blake coughed as she phoned from the second SUV to the first.

“According to the GPS, about another half hour and we will be in Homestead, Virginia. Are you okay?” Garcia was in the first vehicle and had taken over the navigation responsibilities while Morgan drove.

“Just a tickle in my throat,” Blake replied.

“Look at this area!” JJ commented from the driver’s seat of the second vehicle. “It’s so desolate!”

“Several economic downturns in the past ten years have hit this area particularly hard,” Reid informed her. “The average annual income here is less than half of what it was ten years ago, and the unemployment rate is more than twice the national average.”

“It looks like all the major companies that used to be here have left,” Blake commented as they passed yet another abandoned building complex.

“It probably looks worse than it really is because of the overcast weather and the rain coming down,” Rossi pointed out. 

“Okay, Gang,” Garcia sang out into the phone connection. “We should be coming up to Homestead. Once we are through the town, we should be able to see the New Life Yoga Center buildings on the left.”


	45. Arrival

Garcia’s GPS was accurate, and the two black SUVs were soon turning left onto a muddy driveway, leading to a gravel parking lot. The rain had let up for the moment, and as soon as the vehicles came to a stop, everyone climbed out to stretch their legs. 

“It looks like Dr. Richards’ new office is in that building where we turned off onto the driveway,” Garcia commented.

“And, there appeared to be a day care in the building, also,” JJ added, as she looked around. “That’s probably where their kids go to school.”

“Rossi and I will walk over and talk to whoever is in the office,” Hotch decided, pointing at a rustic sign with an arrow pointing to ‘Check-In’. “The rest of you can begin surveying the grounds. Don’t bother anything or anyone yet. We aren’t sure what we are looking for. Just stay vigilant.”

“Keep your weapons out of sight!” Rossi emphasized. “We have no reason to believe there is any violence involved with these women’s disappearance.” 

“If they adhere to traditional yoga principals, they are pacifists,” Garcia informed him.

Hotch looked at the analyst. “Maybe you had better come to the office with Dave and me,” he decided. “You may be able to help with our interviews.” He then began leading the way down a gravel path, which ran between several buildings and into a colorfully planted courtyard.


	46. Hello!

When Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia walked through the door into the registration office, the woman seated behind the reception desk looked up from her computer screen. The agents immediately noticed that she was dressed in what appeared to be a yoga outfit of loose white cotton drawstring trousers with a matching scrubs-type top.

“Hello. Welcome to The New Life Yoga Center!” she smiled as she stood up to greet them. “I am Sister Laurie. How may I help you?”

Hotch just stared at the familiar face.

“You’re Laurie Myers, from Bellingham, Washington,” Garcia blurted out. “I recognize you from your picture.”

“You’ve seen my picture?” the woman asked surprised. “Where?”

“On my computer,” Garcia told her. She glanced at Hotch and Rossi. “Oh – Oh!”

“That’s okay, Garcia,” Hotch told her. He held out his credentials. “Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI,” he introduced himself.

“Agent David Rossi,” Rossi also presented his badge.

“I’m just Penelope Garcia,” Garcia offered. “I’m the computer tech. And, an amateur at yoga.”

“When it comes to yoga, we are all amateurs, so to speak,” Sister Laurie replied. “After all, everyone ‘practices’ yoga. However, FBI? Is it now against the law to practice yoga?”

“Nothing like that,” Rossi assured her. “However, we do need to speak with you. And, with several of the other – ‘Sisters’?”

“Who is in charge here?” Hotch asked.

“The Head of the Center is Sister Sharon,” Sister Laurie told him. “She is out on the grounds at the moment, but should be back shortly.”

“That would be Sharon Taggart?” Rossi questioned.

“In my previous life,” the voice came from behind them. When the agents turned around, they saw a short, serene-looking woman, dressed in the same white yoga outfit as Sister Laurie, coming through the door to join them. .

“How may I help you?” she inquired politely.


	47. Dave - You Have A Friend Here?

“I hope you understand that we do need to verify that all the women at The New Life Yoga Center are here voluntarily,” Hotch explained a short time later as the two agents and Garcia sat in the reception area speaking with Sister Sharon and Sister Laurie. 

“Feel free to wander about our grounds and speak with whomever you want,” Sister Sharon invited him. “Although, from what I have seen, your people are already doing that.”

“No disrespect intended,” Rossi assured her. 

“None taken,” Sister Sharon replied. “I understand that you may view the path that many of our Sisters traveled to reach our center with suspicion. However, I can assure you everyone is here voluntarily.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t come a bit earlier,” she continued. “We’ve just finished lunch when everyone was together in the dining room. You may have a bit of a problem now.”

“Why is that?” Rossi asked.

“You are here doing our hours of silence,” Sister Sharon told him. “Speech is strictly forbidden during the hours of 8:00 a.m. until noon, from 1:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m., and again from 8:00 p.m. until 5:00 a.m. It gives our Sisters and our guests time to reflect, contemplate, and meditate.”

“What if someone wants to leave your – group?” Hotch inquired.

“Rest assured, we have no problem with that,” Sister Sharon told him with a serene smile. “We understand that our lifestyle is not for everyone. Also, that over time people grow and change. Actually, we hope that our members do grow during their time with us. If you want further verification of that, you can speak with Yvonne, one of our former members. She fell in love with one of the State Police troopers who regularly patrol the area. They married, and now live in the house directly across the road from our entrance. Yvonne owns and runs the Coffee Café in town. Unfortunately, it is only open when we have guests at The Center, so if you want to talk to her today you will have to knock on her door. She’s not bound by the hours of silence, and I’m sure she will speak with you.”

“You have caffeine available around here?” Garcia inquired eagerly. 

“Not on our grounds,” Sister Laurie clarified. “We serve only water and herbal teas. However, as you can imagine, many of our guests do require it. During their unassigned time here, they are free to walk into town and get their caffeine fix there.”

“Anyone else we should speak with?” Rossi asked.

“Well, I do know someone who is anxious to speak with you, Agent Rossi,” Sister Sharon told him. “As a matter of fact, the minute she heard you were here she began preparing a special snack for you and your team.”

“You have an admirer out here, Dave?” Hotch was surprised.

“I don’t know of anyone – “ Rossi was thinking hard. Suddenly he smiled. “Edie Warner!” he declared.

“The receptionist from Plano?” Garcia asked.

“One and the same,” Sister Sharon replied. “You do know that a little kindness goes a long way with some people and, apparently, Agent Rossi, you made quite an impression on Sister Edie!”

There was a quiet knock on the outer door. “Yes,” Sister Sharon answered the summons.

The door opened revealing a woman, dressed in the white uniform of The Yoga Center, who stood quietly. Rossi recognized her as Carole Sheldon, from Plano.

“Sister Carole,” Sister Sharon greeted her. “Are you here to tell us that Sister Edie has refreshments ready for our guests?”

Sister Carole nodded.

“Thank you,” Sister Sharon acknowledged the information. “If you will tell the rest of their group to meet us in the dining hall?”

Turning to the agents and Garcia, she smiled. “If you’ll come with me, we’ll let Sister Edie get you fed and, hopefully, you can find the answers you are looking for,” she commented as she led them out of the office.

“Metaphysically or otherwise?” Garcia inquired.


	48. Another World

When Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia arrived at the dining hall, they discovered that the rest of the team was already there and seated at a long trestle table.

“Hey, Hotch, Man!” Morgan greeted him. “Is this place weird or what?”

“He’s just upset because none of the women will talk to him,” JJ laughed.

“It’s not just me they won’t talk to, they aren’t talking to anyone!” Morgan exclaimed. “It’s like they took a vow of silence!”

“Actually, from what I can see, this place is set up similar to a medieval convent,” Reid began his dissection of the situation. “They appear to have set hours for all their assigned tasks, and are also dedicated to maintaining silence at certain times, probably to encourage individual contemplation. Actually, a setting like this can be quite conducive for - ”

“Spencer,” Blake called him back to the issue at hand, and then sneezed and coughed simultaneously.

“Oh – Yeah - Sorry!” Reid blushed.

“Blake?” JJ asked concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Just a cough,” Blake explained. “Although – I do seem to be getting a slight headache. It’s probably nothing.”

“Look at me!” Garcia commanded, moving to where she could see Blake’s face better.

“A slight headache?” Garcia repeated after a brief glance. “Lady, your eyes are all glassy. You’re running a fever!”

“Blake, are you coming down with something?” Hotch sounded worried.

“I’m okay!” Blake insisted. “I do feel a bit ‘off’ but it’s not all that bad. I’ll just sleep it off in the SUV on the way back to Quantico.”

“If you say so,” Hotch didn’t sound convinced.

While the team was talking, the door to the kitchen opened and several sisters emerged carrying various dishes, which they placed on the table within easy reach of their guests.

“All vegetarian?” Garcia questioned as she surveyed the prepared food.

“Yes, we do maintain a vegetarian diet here at The Center,” Sister Laurie explained. “We do our best to adhere to the basic yoga principles.”

“You are lucky,” Sister Sharon added. “Since Sister Edie has joined us, the variety of our food offerings has increased tremendously. She is truly a master in the kitchen!”

“Where is Sister Edie?” Rossi inquired as he turned to look around. 

“Still in the kitchen,” Sister Laurie replied. “Let me get her.”

Sister Laurie soon returned from the kitchen, escorting Sister Edie. They walked over to the table where the agents were seated and, as Edie placed a pot of hot tea on the table, she glanced at Sister Sharon.

“It’s okay, Sister Edie,” Sister Sharon told her. “Feel free to visit with your friend. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the office.” She smiled at the BAU group and then left.

Edie beamed at Rossi. “Agent Rossi,” she exclaimed. “How good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you, Edie,” Rossi replied sincerely. “And, it’s Dave. You know, for a while there I wasn’t sure I would ever be seeing you again.”

“I know and I’m sorry - Dave,” Edie sat down next to Rossi. “But, that shooting at the office was just the last straw. I knew I had to get out of there. Thankfully, I was able to get in touch with Sister Sharon and she managed to circle back and pick me up.”

“And then you came directly here?” JJ asked. “I’m JJ, by the way. And, these are Agents Hotchner, Blake, Reid, and Garcia,” she pointed to each in turn. “I’m sure you remember Agent Morgan.”

“We certainly did, JJ” Edie smiled at her and nodded to the other agents. “There were three other newcomers, along with the daughter of one of them, and we all arrived together. Everyone has been so nice to us since we got here! They have a school for the kids, and a complete kitchen, and everything!”

“Your ‘disappearing’ was strictly voluntary, then?” Hotch inquired. “Sorry, I hope you understand, but I have to ask.”

“Strictly voluntary,” Edie confirmed. “All of us.”

“You know, a guy named Tim from your office was really worried about your safety,” Morgan spoke up. 

“I am sorry if I upset him,” Sister Edie said. “He is a really nice man, with a great wife and family. I hope he understands.”

Blake looked around the dining hall. “The ladies’ room?” she asked.

“Right over there,” Sister Edie pointed at the far corner of the room.

Blake started to stand up, staggered slightly, and caught herself on the table. 

“Blake,” Garcia exclaimed. “You are not alright! Is there some place she can lay down?”

“Right this way. You can put her in one of our dorm rooms,” Sister Laurie spoke up.

Morgan scooped up a protesting Blake and, carrying her, followed Sister Laurie out the door and into the courtyard where a light fog was beginning to form.


	49. She Has What?

Garcia and Hotch were close behind as Morgan, carrying Blake, followed Sister Laurie across the foggy courtyard, and into the dorm building where she quickly opened one of the guest rooms. 

“You can put her in here,” Sister Laurie told Morgan. 

Morgan deposited Blake on the bed and stood back to look around the room. He noticed that while it was sparsely furnished, it was spotlessly clean.

Garcia bustled in and put her hand on Blake’s forehead. “You are hot!” she accused the agent.

“I am so sorry,” Blake muttered. “This is ridiculous. I tried to stand up and felt dizzy.”

“Admit it,” Garcia told her as she took a chair next to the bed. “You haven’t felt well all day and it finally caught up with you.”

Garcia looked at Sister Laurie. “Do you have a doctor around here?” she asked.

“Garcia – NO – I do not need a doctor!” Blake tried to sit up but fell back against the pillow.

“You need a doctor,” Hotch declared from where he was standing in the doorway. “Is there one around here?”

“Dr. Richards,” was the response. “You came by her office on the way in. Let me get her over here.”

“Good,” Garcia declared. “And, while we are waiting for her, you, missy, will remain lying quietly on the bed.” Garcia glared at the sick agent.

“Okay, you win,” Blake muttered. “But, just you wait – “

Dr. Richards arrived shortly, took one look at assembled group and promptly shooed everyone out of the room. “I need to be alone with my patient,” she stated, taking a thermometer out of her medical bag.

Within five minutes, the doctor emerged from Blake’s room. “She has the flu,” was the pronouncement. “Normally, I would say 24 hours bed rest, but from what she tells me, I would probably extend that to 48 hours.”

“Forty eight hours?” Hotch questioned. “Are you sure?”

“Not really,” the doctor admitted. “Each case is different. However, I prefer to error on the side of caution. I have given her a shot, and I’ll check up on her again after our evening yoga class. You’ll get an update then. In the meantime, the patient needs peace and quiet and lots of sleep.”

“But, she got a flu shot,” Garcia objected. “We all got them.”

“Sometimes a new strain appears after the year’s vaccine has been made and distributed to doctors’ offices and clinics,” Reid had joined them in the hallway. “As a result, you still may get infected even if you have gotten a flu shot.”

“In a typical year, approximately 5 to 20 percent of the population does get seasonal flu,” he continued. “Flu-related deaths do range from 3,000 to 48,600 (average 23,600).”

“Spence, enough!” JJ had also walked across the courtyard to join them. “I don’t want to consider the possibility that I may be next.”


	50. Checking In

Hotch looked around at the members of his team. “Where is Rossi?” he noticed that the senior agent was missing.

“Visiting with Sister Edie,” Reid filled him in. “It appears they both enjoy cooking.”

“I think they are busy trading recipes,” JJ added, smiling at the memory.

“I suppose I had better speak with Sister Sharon about our spending the night,” Hotch concluded. “I hate to think of the questions that will be asked about my expense account, but I don’t think there are any other lodgings around here.”

“You’re right about that,” Sister Laurie told him. “We’re the only place to spend the night in this area. Let me walk you over to the office and help get your people signed in. The New Life Yoga Center probably isn’t what you are used to, but I think we can make you comfortable.”

“Ma’am,” Morgan smiled at her. “Believe me when I tell you, this place is a heck of an improvement over a lot of the places we stay in.”

“That’s for sure!” Garcia chimed in.

As Sister Laurie led Hotch and the team out of the dorm building and into the courtyard, they noticed that the fog was growing denser by the minute. Across the courtyard, they could see Sister Sharon walking toward them, accompanied by a Virginia State Police trooper. 

“I hate to tell you this, Agent Hotchner, but it doesn’t look like you will be going anywhere any time soon,” Sister Sharon told him when they got close enough to speak. “This is Trooper Michael Travers of the Virginia State Police. He and his wife live in the house across from our entrance.”

“You’re married to one of the former Sisters?” Hotch remembered.

“Yes, Yvonne,” the trooper confirmed with a smile. “Best thing that ever happened to me. However, what I need to tell you now concerns the fog that is starting to move in.”

“Meaning?” JJ asked.

“When the fog gets too heavy in this area, the state police start restricting traffic on the mountain roads,” Trooper Travers explained. “While we don’t exactly close the roads, we do recommend that people only make trips that are absolutely necessary.”

“Which means, we are probably stuck here for the duration,” Morgan concluded.

“As you are unfamiliar with the roads around here, I would strongly suggest you stay put,” Trooper Travers advised.

“We’ll try to make your stay as pleasant as possible,” Sister Sharon repeated Sister Laurie’s assurance. “When you are ready, why don’t all of you, except for Agent Blake, of course, come over to the office? We’ll get you set up.”


	51. Orientation

The billing formalities were quickly handled by Sister Laurie, while another Sister, introduced as Sister Eugenia, began getting paperwork and white cotton ‘uniforms’ out of several supply cabinets.

“Alright, Agents,” Sister Sharon addressed the group. “Usually we hold a formal orientation session for our new arrivals. However, under the circumstances, I am going to give you the quick and dirty version.”

“Sister Eugenia is handing each of you a schedule of daily activities we engage in here at The New Life Yoga Center. You are welcome to join in any or all of them. Our Sisters will be happy to give you any guidance you need. If you choose not to participate, we do have a small library you may wish to visit or you may wish to wander about our grounds. And, Agent Rossi, I understand you may enjoy spending time in our kitchen with the Sisters who work there.”

“All our guests are expected to dress appropriately,” she continued. “Sister Laurie will be issuing each of you a white cotton top and trousers set. It is yours to keep.”

“And, one last item. We are a non-violent group, which lives by its beliefs. I do understand that you are required by your job to carry firearms. While we aren’t asking you to discard them completely, I am asking that you keep them out of sight as much as possible.”

“Any questions?”

“Where are the yoga classes held?” Garcia was examining the schedule.

“In the dining hall,” Sister Sharon replied. “The tables get moved to one side for the classes, and then we move them back for mealtimes.”

“Tend the chickens?” Hotch questioned an item on the schedule.

“We keep a flock on the grounds,” Sister Laurie explained. “The coop is located behind the dining hall. Some of our guests find it soothing to help feed them or to help gather eggs. We also offer our guests the opportunity to help paint the chicken coop, if they so desire.”

“Don’t worry, Kid,” Morgan whispered to Reid. “Seeing as how your weapon will be out of reach, I’ll be sure to protect you from the livestock!”

Reid just glared at him.


	52. What About Now?

The next morning, Hotch awakened to the sound of a gong. Rolling over in his bed, he could see through the small window in his room that the sun was beginning to burn off the heavy fog that had rolled in the previous evening.

Forgoing his usual shaving ritual, Hotch quickly dressed in the uniform of The Center and left his room. As he passed Blake’s door, he hesitated and considered checking on the sick agent. On second thought, he decided to pass by without knocking. If she was sleeping, he didn’t want to wake her.

When he arrived at the dinning hall, Hotch found that his team, all dressed in the white cotton uniforms of The Center, was already gathered around one of the tables. Other tables in the dining hall were occupied by numerous Sisters, who were sitting and talking quietly.

“Hotch, Man, we had just about given up on you,” Morgan greeted him. 

“We have a chair all ready for you,” Garcia motioned to an empty seat across the table from her, next to JJ.

“How did you sleep?” JJ inquired as he took his seat.

“I slept like a baby,” Hotch confessed. “How come you are all up and cheery this early in the morning?”

“Your team, with the exception of yours truly, took part in the morning yoga class,” Rossi told him dourly. 

“Yoga? Even you, Reid?” Hotch questioned.

“Actually, yoga is a set of poses designed to bring relaxation and permanent peace to the practitioner,” Reid began his explanation. “Strength doesn’t come into it, whereas flexibility – “

“Okay, Reid, Okay,” Morgan interrupted. “We all know about you and exercise!”

“You should have seen him,” Garcia burbled. “He was quite the ‘dying bug’.”

“Dying bug?” Hotch questioned.

“One of the poses,” Reid told him authoritatively. “You lie on your back and extend all four limbs into the air. Then you move two at a time in coordination.” His smile told everyone that he was extremely proud of his efforts.

While the team had been talking, various breakfast dishes were being brought out of the kitchen and placed on the tables. Upon the ringing of several small bells, the Sisters fell silent and began serving themselves. 

“I guess that’s our cue,” Rossi commented, reaching for a freshly baked whole wheat roll.

“After that delicious dinner last night, I can’t wait to taste this,” JJ began dishing up a bowl of porridge. “Would you like some of this Hotch? And, is that honey I see?”

“From their own hives,” Garcia explained enthusiastically.

After breakfast, Hotch helped Garcia as she took a variety of breakfast foods, along with hot tea, across the courtyard to Blake. He let Garcia go into the sick agent’s room first, and then, when they called to him, entered with trepidation.

“So, Blake, how are you feeling this morning?” Hotch wasn’t comfortable being in a female agent’s sickroom.

“Better,” Blake croaked. “Give me an hour or so, and I will be ready to go.”

“You will not!” Garcia contradicted her. “You are still running a fever and you aren’t eating!”

Hotch looked at the woman lying in bed. “I hate to argue with you, Alex,” he told her. “But I tend to agree with Garcia.”

“However,” he continued holding up his hand to stave off her complaints. “Why don’t we wait for Dr. Richards’ opinion? I saw her at breakfast and she mentioned that she was planning on stopping by shortly.”

Blake’s response was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

“Well, you must be feeling better,” Dr. Richards commented. “You seem to be holding quite a party in here!”

“Sorry,” Hotch apologized. 

“Don’t apologize,” the doctor smiled at him. “I’m glad to see my patient feels up to arguing with her boss. That means she is definitely feeling better! Now, why don’t both of you step outside while I examine her?”

A short time later, Dr. Richards joined Hotch and Garcia in the hallway. 

“What’s the verdict?” Hotch asked.

“She is better, but still not 100%,” the doctor opinioned. “What I would like to do is let her rest for another – 6 hours maybe - and then check on her again.” She held up her hand to ward off Hotch’s comments. “I know you people are anxious to get on your way, but I really can’t sanction her traveling the way she is.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Garcia asked anxiously.

“Make sure she gets plenty of rest and drinks lots of fluids,” the doctor recommended. “I see that you already brought her some tea. That’s a good place to start.”

“Okay, Doctor,” Hotch agreed. “I guess I had better go over to the office and see what I can arrange with Sister Sharon.

“I don’t think there will be any problem,” Dr. Richards told him. “She’s very flexible.”


	53. You Are Like The Regular Police, Aren't You?

Hotch found both Sister Sharon and Sister Laurie working in The Center’s office. 

“Good Morning Agent Hotchner!” they chorused cheerfully when he walked through the door.

“Good Morning,” he smiled back. He couldn’t resist sharing their cheerfulness. “I need to talk with you about extending our stay by at least half a day,” he explained.

“That will be no problem,” Sister Laurie attacked the computer. “We do have a corporate retreat group coming in at noon, but we have plenty of room for everyone.”

Sister Laurie suddenly stopped keyboarding and looked up at Hotch. “You are like regular police, aren’t you? You can make arrests and everything, right?” her question surprised him.

“Well, we like to work with the local authorities whenever possible,” Hotch replied. “But, yes, we can make arrests under our own recognizance. Is there a problem?”

“I don’t know,” Sister Laurie told him slowly. She exchanged a glance with Sister Sharon who nodded as if in agreement. 

“Why don’t you come into Sister Sharon’s office with me and I can explain everything to you?” she suggested.

“As you know, I come from Bellingham, Washington,” Sister Laurie began once they were both seated. “I worked in the investments office for a local bank there for six years. While I was in that position, I frequently came into contact with Mr. Zachariah Lawson from the investment firm of Steiner and McDougle. They weren’t a big firm, mostly local, but they did have a lot of retirees as clients.”

“Then, one day, Mr. Lawson just disappeared – Gone – Missing – Vamoosed – Whatever! That’s when the books were audited.”

“Let me guess,” Hotch filled in. “There was money missing.”

“A lot of money,” Sister Laurie confirmed. “And, as far as I know, neither the money nor Mr. Lawson was ever found. Until now – I think.”

“You think he’s here – locally?” Hotch asked, recalling the nearly deserted town the team had driven through on their way to the center.

“Not ‘here’ exactly,” Sister Laurie clarified. “More like, he is on his way here.”

She pulled a brochure out of a file lying on the desk and handed it to Hotch. “Back row, second from the right,” she specified.

Hotch studied the picture, and then looked at the front of the brochure. “Prosperity Investments?” he questioned.

“That’s the group booked for a two day corporate retreat, starting at noon today,” Sister Laurie explained.

“The first thing we need to do is verify whether or not this is Mr. Lawson,” Hotch decided. He pulled out his cell phone and tried using it.

“That probably won’t work here,” Sister Laurie told him. “Our service is spotty at best, and with last night’s weather – Well - I suggest you use our landline.”

“I’ll also need to speak with Garcia,” Hotch added.


	54. Verification

After receiving a quick explanation of exactly what was needed, Garcia put in a call to Kevin.

“Yes, that’s right,” she confirmed. “I need you to take the picture from the brochure I am faxing you and run facial recognition software comparing it to the picture of Zachariah Lawson, a missing person from Bellingham, Washington. You’ll have to call me back on this landline.”

“Don’t forget,” Hotch spoke up. “He’ll need to do a background search on both Lawson and – What name is he using now?”

“Roland Howard,” Sister Laurie supplied. “I just hope I’m right.”

“Well, we have nothing to lose,” Hotch assured her. “And, if nothing else, we can make sure the firm’s payment to you will clear the bank.”

Within half an hour, The Center’s phone was ringing with Kevin’s response.

“The facial recognition software definitely identifies him as Zachariah Lawson, on record with the Bellingham Police Department as a missing person/embezzler,” Kevin reported. “And, my background check also shows that Roland Howard of Bellingham, Washington, was killed in a car accident five years ago. So, unless you believe in the living dead, this is definitely a case of identity theft.”

“The belief in Zombies is not officially sanctioned by the FBI or by any other government agency,” Reid, electing not to help feed the chickens or work in the gardens, had joined them in the office. “Although, actually, belief in the so-called walking dead can be traced back to both Haitian and African cultures.” He paused to catch his breath.

“Thank you, Dr. Reid,” Sister Laurie smiled at him.

“I also checked on Prosperity Investments,” Kevin continued. “The company was founded twenty-five years ago, and it appears that they are legitimate. As far as I can determine, up until now they have never been involved in any questionable financial dealings.”

“Thanks, Kevin,” Hotch replied. “We’ll get back to you if we need any further information.”

“What do we do now?” Sister Laurie asked.

“Well, we do like to involve local law enforcement officials in any actions we take,” Hotch explained. “Do you happen to know whose jurisdiction you are located in?”

“Also, how long before the group arrives?” Reid questioned. 

“Well,” Sister Laurie replied. “You’ll need to check with Sister Sharon, but if we need help we usually just call Trooper Travis. As you know, he lives right across the road from us and is usually in the area. As for how long before the group arrives, they are due to arrive around 11:30. We were planning on serving them lunch before their orientation.”

“How fast can Trooper Travis and his supervisor be here?” Hotch asked.

Sister Laurie was already dialing the phone. “Let me see,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I gave into temptation when I put in the part about the Zombies. It just seemed so Reidie (??) - Reidish (??) - Anyway -


	55. Captured!

When the group from Prosperity Investments arrived, everything was in place. As planned, the group was met in the parking lot by several of the Sisters, who escorted them to the dinning hall where lunch was waiting. 

Once the meal was underway, Sister Laurie came into the hall and asked to speak with Roland Howard. When he identified himself, she explained that she was the accountant for The Center, and asked him to accompany her to the office to help clear up a question which had arisen concerning the group’s payment.

When they arrived at the office, Hotch, Morgan, and JJ, along with Trooper Travis, was waiting to take him into custody. 

“The FBI?” Roland Howard/Zachariah Lawson sputtered as they handcuffed him. “What are you doing here? This doesn’t concern you!”

“You are an embezzler who crossed state lines with the intent to defraud,” Morgan told him. “That makes it our concern.”

Other members of the Virginia State Police arrived shortly thereafter, and quickly escorted the prisoner off to jail.

The lead officer offered his hand to Hotch. “I don’t know how you carried this off,” he told the agent. “But, Thanks! Hopefully, we will be able to recoup at least some of the monies he embezzled from those retirees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I felt compelled to include one more crime for the BAU team to solve.


	56. Back On The Road

The next morning Blake was feeling much better, and shortly after breakfast the BAU team was on their way back to Quantico.

“This is a first for me,” Rossi observed over the speakerphone connecting the two vehicles. “A case solved and I didn’t have to look at any decomposing bodies.”

“And, Morgan didn’t have to kick any doors in,” Garcia’s smirk at her favorite agent could be heard over the phone connection.

“I think this is a first for all of us,” JJ added. “This is the first time we have ever solved a case where no real crime was committed.”

“A truly unique experience,” Reid observed. “Although, the argument could be made that the use of taxpayer dollars for the pursuit of a – “

“Spence?” JJ interrupted him. “We got an embezzler who targeted retirees.”

“And, shut down a hate crimes group,” Rossi added.

“And, let’s not forget the prostitution ring,” Hotch contributed.

] “Altogether, a rather impressive list of accomplishments,” Rossi congratulated the team.

“Okay!” Reid gave in gracefully as he began checking to see if he could get cell phone service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is interested, my challenge was to come up with a case for Hotchner's team to solve in which no real crime was committed. Please let me know if you think I succeeded.
> 
> Also, please hang in there. There are still some loose ends I need to tie up, plus I have some hanky-panky between Reid and Christine lined up.


	57. Return To Quantico

“Well, Agent Hotchner,” Section Chief Strauss had immediately summoned Hotch and Rossi into her office upon their return. “It seems you have again escaped censure.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Ma’am,” Hotch replied. “My team was assigned a case, and we resolved it. Just because there wasn’t any real crime committed doesn’t mean that a case never existed.”

“Erin, even though the crime we initially thought we were investigating didn’t exist, we did manage to solve three other crimes,” Rossi pointed out. “Because of our efforts, numerous criminals are now in jail awaiting trial. Plus, a number of retirees stand to get at least some of their savings back.”

“And, the families of the missing women will be getting notification from their local law enforcement officials that the women disappeared voluntarily and are safe,” Hotch added. “We also have an agreement with the Sisters that anytime we get a missing persons report on a woman who appears to fit their profile, we will get in touch with them to check if they have a new member.”

“I am aware of that, Agents,” Strauss spat out angrily. “However, I am also aware of the fact that you spent taxpayer money pursuing a case that was questionable at best. Staying at a yoga center!”

“And, just for the record, Agent Hotchner,” Strauss continued. “Just because the Director thinks you and your team are the best thing that ever happened to the BAU, doesn’t mean that I agree with him.”

“Now, get out, and remember, I will continue keeping a close eye on you and your people in the future!” She terminated the interview.


	58. Welcome To My Turret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more fluff - Hope you like it!

Later that afternoon, as Reid exited the Metro station he glanced around curiously. He was familiar with this stop because it was close to The University. Apparently, Christine had managed to get an apartment in the area. He hated to think what it was costing her.

Finding her street was no problem, but as Reid checked the building numbers, the number Christine had given him proved to be elusive. After checking each building on his first trip down the block, he found it necessary to turn around and retrace his steps. How could he have missed it? Walking slower this time, he meticulously checked the number on each building. Then, he noticed a walkway leading back between two buildings, just where the street numbers indicated Christine’s apartment building should be. He followed the walkway back behind the modern construction, and found a remnant from the past. A Victorian home had somehow survived and still stood on a small patch of land. From the looks of it, it had been divided into several apartments.

Reid quickly made his way up the steps onto the porch, and then into the front hallway. From the unit number Christine had given him, it appeared she was on the third floor. The stairs were right in front of him, so he began climbing.

By the time Reid got to the third floor, he was seriously out of breath. The distance between floors in the old house was considerable longer than in his apartment building, and the steps themselves were narrower. He was beginning to wonder how Christine had managed to move all her belongings up here. Finally, he was standing in front of a door bearing the right apartment number.

Before he could knock, the door flew open and Christine was standing in front of him smiling. “You found me!” she exclaimed, excitedly. “Come in!” She pulled him inside and stepped to one side so he could see the room. “Welcome to my Turret!”

The first thing Reid noticed was that Christine had changed out of her work clothes and was now wearing a fitted v-neck t-shirt and – shorts?? He had never seen her looking so – exposed. 

“What do you think of my new place?” she asked.

Reid glanced around the room. The furniture was old and worn, but clean and comfortable looking, and – he sniffed – “Something smells awfully good,” he commented. 

“And,” he continued, “Technically, this isn’t a turret. A turret is defined as a small tower or tower-shaped projection on a building. This is more of an attic or, maybe, at one time, the servants’ quarters.”

“I prefer to call it a Turret,” Christine informed him. “It sounds so much more intriguing. And, that smell is meatloaf. When you called to say you were on your way back from solving a case, I thought some comfort food might be in order.”

“When I was growing up, our next door neighbor used to make meatloaf,” Reid remembered. “Some nights, when the windows were open, I could smell it and it always smelled delicious.”

Christine recalled a conversation they had had when they first met. She made a guess. “Don’t tell me,” she said, resting her hand on his arm. “You could smell the neighbor’s meatloaf, when you knew that your dinner was going to be a peanut butter sandwich.”

“My mother didn’t cook much,” Reid explained.

“Your mother was sick and couldn’t cook much,” Christine reminded him. “I understand. Anyway, tonight you’re getting the meatloaf. I hope you like mashed potatoes with it.”

“Sounds great,” Reid assured her. He gestured to his go bag. “Where should I - ?” he asked.

“Why don’t you put it in the bedroom, and then take a shower?” Christine suggested. “After you’re done, you can sort out your clothes and run a load of laundry while we eat. That way, you won’t have to rush around trying to get everything done when you get home. It’s going to be at least half an hour if not more before dinner is ready, so you have plenty of time.”


	59. Confession

As Reid came out of the bathroom after his shower, he saw Christine in the kitchen area, bending over to take the meatloaf out of the oven. Something about the curve of her back, made him pause, close his eyes, and take a deep breath. As she straightened up and placed the casserole on the counter, he realized he was admiring her long legs and other associated curves. He also realized that his body seemed to have developed a mind of its’ own. 

Christine turned and looked over at him. “You look squeaky clean,” she commented with a smile. She walked over. “You smell good, too!”

Reid motioned towards the robe he was wearing. “My robe was hanging in there,” he sounded surprised. “And, you have the shower gel over here, too!”

“Well, you didn’t think I was going to leave them at The Institute, did you?” Christine asked. “They’re some of the first things I packed.”

Reid looked at her thoughtfully. “Something is different,” he remarked.

Christine thought for a minute. “Oh!” she looked down. “I’m barefooted. Usually I have on 3 inch or higher heels.”

“Why do you wear those?” Reid asked, curiously. “They have to be uncomfortable, and when you’re wearing them you certainly can’t move very fast.”

“Well, after you wear them for a while you kind of get used to them,” Christine explained. “And, there is one very big advantage to having them on.”

“What?” Reid couldn’t begin to imagine.

Christine moved very close to him. “I don’t have to get up on my tippy toes to do this,” she told him as she reached up, cupped the back of his head in her hand, tipped it down to her level, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

To Reid, the kiss felt like butterfly wings brushing across his lips. Christine had caught him completely off guard, and as she let go he instinctively pulled her back for another kiss. The second kiss was longer and, definitely, more satisfying. The third kiss had her lightly nibbling on his lower lip.

As they broke apart, Christine exclaimed, “So, Dr. Reid, you do like girls!” She glanced down at his crotch and added, “I was beginning to wonder.”

“What! Why?” Reid was confused, and a bit embarrassed. He moved the fabric of the bathrobe in an attempt to cover his beginning erection.

“How long have we known each other?” Christine asked.

“Two hundred nine days,” Reid answered immediately.

“And, how many times, when we have been together, have you fallen asleep on the couch?” Christine continued her questions.

Reid looked chagrined. “Lots?” he ventured.

“Every time you come over,” she told him. “And, I’m not going to count the times either you or I have to rush off because of our jobs.”

“Now,” Christine continued. “Either I can get something to stand on to get up to your level, or you can continue bending over and end up with a sore back, or you can come sit on the couch with me so we can continue this discussion.”

“The couch,” Reid declared. “And, you’re right. We need to talk.”

As Reid sat in the center of the brown faux leather couch with Christine kneeling on it next to him, he hung his head so he was looking at his feet. 

“I can’t sleep,” he confessed, twisting his fingers together. “I go to bed and I try, but I can’t. Either I have nightmares that wake me up or my brain is going so fast I just can’t begin to relax it. Most nights, I doze for a while, but then I get up and read or play chess or something. Eventually, about once every ten days, I get so exhausted I do fall asleep, but it’s not restful.”

“However,” he continued, giving Christine a shy look, “When I’m with you, I can sleep. That first night, when you read to me, it was the most restful night I had experienced in a long time. I don’t know what it is, but it just is!”

“Hey, look at me,” Christine took his chin and turned his face towards her. “There’s nothing wrong with that. You feel comfortable and secure around me. That’s cool!”

“But, I keep falling asleep!” Reid reiterated. “That’s not exactly what I have in mind.”

“Would you like to show me what you do have in mind?” Christine asked as she slid her arm along the back of the couch behind him and leaned closer. “You don’t seem sleepy now.”

“Um – well – “ For once in his life Reid didn’t know what to say. He definitely had not been expecting anything like this.

“Dr. Reid,” Christine was teasing him. “Consider this an experiment in human reactions to various stimuli, with yourself as a test subject.” 

She bent her elbow so that her hand was level with Reid’s ear and began tickling his earlobe, waiting for his reaction. It wasn’t long in coming. Reid could feel himself getting larger and harder by the moment.

“You know what always amazes me?” Christine asked innocently as she continued tickling his ear. “It’s how completely separate parts of the human body all seem to be linked together. Somehow, a stimulus to one leads to a reaction by another.”

“Well, all parts of the body actually are linked,” Reid began in an effort to cover up his increasing excitement. “The circulatory system sends a flow of blood throughout the entire body, making a complete circuit approximately every five hours.”

“Dr. Reid,” Christine interrupted him. “I really don’t think you want to discuss blood flow right now, do you?” Her other hand had moved upwards along thigh and was getting very close to his growing erection.

Reid took her hand away from his ear and held it while he looked into her eyes. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked.

“Am I succeeding?” she returned.

“Right here?” he wasn’t sure of the exact protocol.

“Well, do you have a better idea?” Christine asked, leaning in closer to lightly kiss him on the lips.

“Well – um – m - m, I’m not really sure – I’ve never - ,” Reid was stuttering.

Christine pulled back and looked at him. “Before we go any further, do you have protection?” she asked seriously. 

Reid thought for a moment. “Um, yes?” He didn’t want to sound like he had been planning on having sex, but he did have a condom in his wallet that Morgan had given him back when he first started with the BAU.

“Good,” Christine stood up, pulling him with her. 

“What about dinner?” Reid asked weakly. “Isn’t it getting cold?”

“That’s what microwaves were invented for,” Christine informed him.

As they entered the bedroom, Reid turned to Christine. “I’m not really sure what – “ he was cut off by Christine’s mouth closing in over his, her tongue gently teasing its way into his mouth.

“Hey,” she whispered to him when they had finished. “Before we go any further, I have one last question. Do you really want to do this, or do you think you’ll regret it later? Because, if you have any inkling at all that you’ll regret it later, we can stop right now.”

Reid took a deep breath and looked into her hazel eyes. “I can’t imagine I would ever regret anything I did with you,” he told her seriously.

“Okay. If you’re sure,” Christine told him, leading him towards the bed.

“I need to get in my wallet first,” Reid explained. “To get the – you know –“

“Of course,” she agreed.


	60. What's On Your List?

Later that evening, as they sat at the kitchen table eating the dinner Christine had heated up in the microwave, Reid couldn’t stop grinning. He kept pulling Christine close so he could kiss her yet again. Finally, she broke out laughing.

Well, Spencer, proud of yourself?” she teased.

“Well, I never - ” he stammered. “I mean, I knew that I could, but I haven’t - And, you, I know you - “

“Sh-h-h,” Christine put a finger across his lips. “I’ll have you know that I’m not all that experienced either.”

“Oh,” Reid replied cautiously. “I thought – With you being at The Institute and all – “

“Spencer, you know I never provided ‘special services’ to any of the students there,” Christine reminded him. “It’s just that – It’s been an awfully long time.”

She took a deep breath. “My sophomore year at University, I had the traditional affair with a TA,” she confessed. “After one semester, he broke it off and went on to his next victim. I went back to my studies, and working, and everything. Up until now, I’ve always been too busy for serious relationships.”

“Oh,” he breathed, looking at her cautiously.

“Now, you need to make a decision,” Christine smiled wickedly at him. “I have fresh strawberries for desert. Do you want to eat them now, or after - ?”

“You do know that some people consider strawberries to be an aphrodisiac?” Reid began one of his information sessions. He checked himself before continuing. “Right now, though, I don’t think either of us needs anything like that. However, if we are going to continue, I’ll have to make a trip to the – um – the drug store.” He nervously cleared his throat.

“I don’t think so,” Christine told him. “Suzanne told me she was leaving me some ‘party supplies’, as she put it, in the nightstand. Knowing her, that probably includes condoms and Ecstasy. She has quite a reputation as a party girl.”

“Suzanne?” Reid questioned.

“My predecessor, both in the post-doc position and in this apartment,” Christine explained. “The two seem to go together, and that includes the furniture.”

“I was wondering how you got all this stuff up here,” Reid observed.

“The furniture and the apartment came with the job – Rather informally,” Christine continued. “It seems that many years ago, the first post-doc to have my current position rented this apartment. When they moved on, the next post-doc took over, both the job and the apartment. Over the years the furniture and everything just became part of the package.”

“All of it?” Reid glanced around.

“Those two bookcases under the window are mine,” Christine pointed. “And, this pub-style table is new. It came knocked down and I put it together myself. Also, I did splurge on a new mattress. Heaven only knows what Suzanne did on the old one!”

“Now, Spencer, how many books have you read about Human Sexuality?” Christine was teasing him again.

“Twenty-seven,” he admitted cautiously.

“And, that’s not counting the individual chapters in other books and the articles in magazines and journals, right?” she continued.

Well, Um – m – m, yes,” he confessed.

“And, you probably have a list of things you want to experiment with,” Christine suggested.

“Of course,” Reid agreed with a smile.

“Well, how would you like to see how closely your list parallels one that I have been working on?”


	61. No Regrets

When Reid awoke the next morning, he was alone. Glancing around, he saw the note Christine had left for him on the nightstand. Smiling, he picked it up and prepared to read it. He appreciated the handwritten notes she left him. Somehow, it made their relationship more personal – more intimate.

_Good Morning Spencer (she had written),_

_I have to go in to the lab early. You are sleeping so peacefully, I don’t have the heart to wake you up. I know how hard it is for you to get a good night’s sleep._

_I made coffee, and there is plenty left for you. Help yourself, just be sure to turn the coffeemaker off before you leave. You’ll find bagels and cream cheese in the refrigerator. The toaster is on the counter. If you feel like cereal, there is some in the cupboard, and there is soy milk in the refrigerator._

_Your laundry is all done. I folded everything (probably wrong), and put it in your go bag. You’ll probably want to reorganize it._

_If you will leave your iPod, I’ll record some articles and other writings for you. Maybe listening to my voice will help you sleep._

_When you go shopping, you might want to check with Rossi first, not Morgan. Rossi most likely has the type of experience you will want to access._

_Remember - “No Regrets”._

_Christine_

_P.S. I called Aaron and let him know you’ll be late. I told him you spent last night helping me organize my new apartment._

Reid smiled as he read the letter. He then carefully placed it in his messenger bag to take home and save with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - FINI!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you thing!!


End file.
